The Not So Bloodless Revolution
by ZeMonstarrOfSquishy
Summary: OK, just because I'm more famous than him, doesn't mean he can compare me to Justin Bieber of all people. Why can't guys' personalities match their faces?
1. The Grammy Awards After Party

**A/N: I'm not hating on Justin, just having a little fun, so please don't hate on me for doing so ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am from the 21st century, peoples, and plus, I could never be as awesome as Jane Austen. Florence and the Machine have my great respect for producing "Shake It Out" and Keane, my undying (literally, I cannot stop loving it) love for singing/writing "Somewhere Only We Know"**

"Okay, Jane, I came and now we can go home!" I smiled brightly. My dearly beloved sister had betrayed me and dragged me to one of the most exciting events of the year, the event that always caused so much media hype.

The Grammy award after-party.

OK, so I had a band that was the most popular band and we won a couple awards. So what? It wasn't like the world was going to end without me. Jane rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh, "Ellie, please? For me? I won't get to meet Charlie B if you go home, you know how much I adore his music! You're my ticket in!" And then she did something lethal. The Bambi eyes.

I scowled and punched the seats of the limousine, "ARGH! Jane! Stop looking at me like that! ALRIGHT I'LL GO TO THE STUPID PARTY, BUT TRUST ME I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!" I yelled in fustration, Jane's 'bambi' eyes to me were like Kryptonite to Superman. Not good.

I stepped out of the limousine, plastering a fake smile all over my face. Lights started flashing and the crowd roared with excitement, "WILDE! OVER HERE! GIVE US A SMILE!" The Papparazi had a field day snapping thousands of pictures of The Wilde Rose Paradis (my stage name) in her gold "Greek goddess" knee-length dress.

I heard a reporter somewhere in the din.

"And here's Wilde! Her dress is practically made for her, fitting in all the right places, which of course she has a lot, and brings out the gold flecks in her forest green eyes and the golden streaks in her elbow length auburn hair. She looks like a sun-kissed goddess."

Oh, please. What kind of pathetic people watch this stuff?

"Yes, hello, people who are sadly lacking in the mental department!" I muttered as I made my way up the red carpet. I was not happy.

Jane followed me closely, being somewhat friendlier, smiling and waving at the crowd.

I immediately found my mates from the band that I had started "Bloodless Revolution" and went over to them, "Whoooo, El-Wilde, I hardly recognize you, babe!" My drummer/backing singer, Holmes called.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You think you're so funny."

"Babe, I've heard it all before."

"Stop calling me babe."

"Ok... Babe."

I mock punched him. Holmes and I had first met when Holmes had given our play-school teacher a panic attack. Needless to say, we had been friends since.

"So, we got a Grammy." I said, sitting down next to Holmes.

"Well done, Captain Obvious."

"Sherlock."

He winced, "What were my parents sniffing when they had me?"

"They just loved Sherlock Holmes, I think it's a pretty cool name." I said, used to his moans about his rather odd name.

He sighed and grumbled some more until I kicked under the table so the paparazzi couldn't take pictures and make up stupid stories about me.

"Shut up. You're ruining the party." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly Jane started jumping up and down in her seat, "Oh! EL- I MEAN, WILDE! CHARLIE B IS THERE!"

I huffed and turned around in my seat to see that Charlie B indeed was there.

Oh. My. Gosh.

THE Will Darcy was there. Right there.

I love him. He is my favourite, my inspiration. The reason why I went for this career.

And he was looking at ME.

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh. Those eyes... SNAP OUT OF IT.

Before I melted into a puddle, I stood up quickly, pulling Jane up with me and started walking over to the pair, who were now both looking at us.

I stopped just in front of them, "Hey. Just wanted to congratulations to you both on getting your awards, you deserved them." I said staring into the cerulean blue abyss of Darcy's eyes. Charlie B laughed, he was cute, I guess. He had wild copper coloured fly-away hair and green eyes that were always alight with good-humour. Jane's type, not mine. I preferred the tall, dark and handsome, guys that had blue eyes, had a voice to rival angel's and were incredibly, but not overly, fit.

Darcy, in other words.

"Congrats to you as well! I listen to your music all the time, you guys are amazing. Who's this?" He said, turning to Jane, who blushed a pretty rose colour.

"This is Jane." I didn't say she was sister in case she started getting followed around by the paparazzi as well, "She loves your music." I say brightly, pushing Jane forward a bit. Charlie looked half in love with her already.

I turn to Darcy who hadn't spoken a word, "I love your new album, what song are you performing tonight?"

"Somewhere Only We Know."

I need tissues. I was definitely going to cry. That song always broke me down. Seriously, every time I heard it, I was sobbing within three seconds of it starting. Every. Single. Time.

"Oh, wow, I love that song." I said,

"Hm."

Awkward silence. Talk about a disappointment.

"Uh, well, I guess I'll be off."

I roll my eyes and walk off to my friends. Holmes smirks as I plonk myself down next to him.

"So, you've finally met your dream boy. How was it?"

I huff, "He needs some happy pills."

"Or some alcohol, that always works. He'd be dancing round the room in nought but his boots, drunkenly singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme." He whispered and I started spluttering into my diet coke. I looked over to where I'd left Jane and saw Charlie leading her to the dance floor, they looked so cute together. Darcy looked over at Charlie as well and rolled his eyes. Pfft, maybe he does need some alcohol.

I turn back to Holmes, "I didn't need that image in my mind, thank you very much."

Holmes raises his brows, "I thought you would've liked the picture. Very much."

I slap him on the arm, shocked, "I don't have a dirty mind!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I have dirty thoughts about Spongebob."

"That's a different kind of dirty." I mutter, turning to one of my other bandmates, Charlotte Luka. We had also been friends in preschool, it was always the three of us. Charlotte had always been the most sensible in our trio, but that wasn't saying much... Since Holmes and I were completely bonkers.

"Ooh, look Charlie and Jane are coming back! They would make the cutest couple!" She squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. Yeah, she's big on the romance thing.

Jane blushed at something Charlie said and they exchanged phone numbers. Charlie pecked her on the cheek and she headed back over to us.

I decided that I would go and get a drink, escaping Dreamy-Eyed Charlotte and Jane. I got up and scurried over to the nearest waiter, grabbing a champagne from the sliver tray. Incidentally, Darcy and Charlie were in perfect sight, I thought that even if he was a complete disappointment personality-wise, he was most certainly not a disappointment in the looks department. Charlie was speaking.

"Jane is the most perfect thing since the Beatles." I grinned, things seemed to be getting off well between them.

Darcy sighed, "Charlie, she's probably one of the many girls after your fame and money. I'll own she's pretty, but she's one of the only pretty girls here."

Charlie balked, "She's not! And Darcy, there are so many pretty girls here! Not as pretty as Jane though. Her sister is partly famous for her beauty as well as her singing!"

"Beauty is a word applied too liberally these days. She is a child, too young to be in this business, she clearly can't handle herself or her band. Besides, her singing and playing is totally despicable, it's unbelievable they actually got signed, let alone become one of the most famous people here apart from Justin Bieber and look at him. He's a tad better than her though."

I could not believe it. Was this really the Will Darcy that I had liked for over 6 years? I marched past them, muttering a cold "excuse me".

The rest of the evening was spent fuming and plotting different ways to kill Darcy. I really wished that you could kill someone with just a look. My look right then would have killed a nation. Finally it was our turn to perform, we were performing our new single, "Shake It Out".

We bumped fists, prayed, took a deep breath and walked on stage. People screamed and started applauding, the sound was deafening, but we picked up our instruments and took our places at our respective mics.

(Insert lyrics for Shake it Out)

I looked over at Darcy and saw that he looked a bit disgruntled, but I couldn't care less what he thought. The pounding of Holmes' drums was reverberating throughout my body and all I could feel and hear was music. Getting lost in music was like getting lost in a wonder world, you never want to stop going further and further, until it was impossible to come out again. It happened every time I sang with my band, but this time it was enhanced, almost an ethereal experience.

(More lyrics)

We wrapped up and there was a thundering of applause and screams, we shouted our thanks, although there was no way that they would've been able to hear and walked off stage.

We walked over to Charlie and Jane who were sitting right next to each other, like really close. Jane leapt up, blushing when she saw that we had seen them. She walked over to us and threw her arms around me.

"E-WILDE! That was amazing! You've really improved!" She gushed, I rolled my eyes.

"What from screeching in the shower?" I said sarcastically, she smirked and threaded her arm through mine, "Well, that was rather awful."

I gasped dramatically and pressed my free hand against my chest, feigning over dramatic hurt, "I am seriously offended." Pressing my hand that was previously on my chest against my forehead, I added, "I must be adopted!"

She giggled and went over to Charlie again, I walked over to my band, "Group hug!" and flung my arm around them. Holmes yelped, "WILDE! You're a GROWN-UP! Get the memo? Yeah, well, here it is: You're too old to fling yourself on top of an old man like me."

I laughed untangling myself, "Yes, of course, 25 is absolutely ANCIENT! Did you take your meds?" I asked patronisingly, placing a hand on his arm. He snorted and brushed my arm away, "Not that old, darling."

We approached our table again and slid onto our seats, watching as Darcy took the stage and sat at the piano they had provided. He seemed not too comfortable with the amount of people and I remember an article I had read about him, that he wasn't a people's person.

Then he opened his mouth and started singing, his deep yet beautiful voice filling the room.

(I recommend that you guys go and read all the lyrics to these songs because I can't post them here)

I wiped a tear that had trailed down my face. Oh man, why did he have to sing this song? I breathed in and out deeply, watching Darcy and he left the stage and Katy Perry took his place.

Holmes grinned at me, "Ooh, someone got teary-eyed..." and then he flinched away as I made yet another move to punch him. In case you haven't noticed, I tend to do that a lot.

"You do that a lot don't you?" A deep voice sounded behind me.

Oh Bruce and Evan Almighty.

I whirled around and Darcy stood there, watching me with his ever-so-blue eyes.

I feigned a smile, "Well, I am only a child you know." I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as his mouth dropped open a tiny bit and he went a shade paler.

I let out a tiny laugh, "Hungry? You know, flies are very nutritious." He frowned a bit and closed his mouth.

"I hope we didn't offend your highly esteemed ears with our despicable playing."

Holmes and Charlotte looked really confused and Charlie was blushing furiously, Jane was mouthing at me to stop.

I didn't though.

"Oh look! Your favourite singer is up, Darcy!" He turned around and saw that Justin Bieber was skipping across the stage. He sighed deeply, as if he were trying to keep his temper in check.

"Justin Bieber is far from my favourite."

"Oh, well, you just seem like that kinda guy. Y'know?"

Holmes and Charlotte started spluttering and I made a motion to them that I was going to go. Jane's face fell and Charlie offered that she stay longer and he'd drive her home. So the rest of us made our way back to our limo. The only trouble was that it was parked among so many others.

I called Hobson, our spanish driver, "Hey Hobs, could you flash for us please?"

"Ci! Ci, I do now!"

A limo not too far from us started flashing it's lights and then it's horn started blaring. Needless to say, the paparazzi that had surrounded the building like a SWAT team, started taking pictures and filming us as we scurried over to escape the public humiliation.

We leapt into the car and Hobson grinned one if his huge gap-toothed grins.

"You found, huh! I do best!"

Argh.


	2. To the Beach!

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed this story, This chapter is dedicated to you guys :) Also, you may notice that I have totally re-invented California, but I've actually never been/seen it, so I have made up my own version. Sorry to all you Californians...**

We made it home in good time, there were a few paparazzi hiding in bushes, but other than that it was pretty much deserted.

Or so I thought.

I walked into my non-mansion house, I had bought it a couple years back. I didn't like to be pretentious and be like the rest of the celebrity world, having a huge kitted-out palace. So I bought this and now me and family lived here.

It was deathly quiet, I wondered if my family had gone out without telling me. I said a timid 'hello' and crept along the hallway, Charlotte and Holmes tailing me.

"Sheesh, somewhat creepy, isn't it? It's not like your family to be so... quiet?" Charlotte whispered, as if a homicidal maniac would hear her.

Then a screech tore through the silence and we jumped, seeing my mother swing from the gallery upstairs on a rope.

Unfortunately, it took the wooden post that the rope had been tied to with it, sending my mother into the wall.

Yeah, my mum was kind of... I don't think there's a word to describe her actually.

She peeled herself away from the wall, still grinning like the mad woman she was, "Hello, Ella dear! Enjoyed the party?" She said brightly, standing in her florescent plane-landing orange exercise outfit.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing?" I ask tentatively, slowly backing away with Holmes and Charlotte.

She turned to look at the mum-shaped dent in the wall, "Oh, you mean this?" She said, gesturing to the rope and banister supporting beam thing, "I watched Tarzan, I was inspired."

Tarzan would be going to charity.

"...Okay... Maybe we should go. See you in a mo!" Or a couple of days.

We bolted outside, my mother at our heels. She was rather creepy.

"OH! LIZZY!" She shrieks, out of breath, "Won't your friends stay for some orange squash!"

Holmes and Charlotte go a bit pale and shake their heads, "Uh, no, thanks though Mrs. B."

Last time they had a drink at my house, they had been ill for a day.

Holmes stuck his hands in his pockets, "My place?" He said, cocking his eyebrow in his I'm-oh-so-cool expression.

I sigh, "Okay. Sorry 'bout that guys. Maybe some jamming is in order?" Holmes and Charlotte looked excited, nodding eagerly.

Charlotte smiled, "Maybe we could do some folksy, café band kinda music? Last time was simply AH-MAZE-ING!"

Last time Charlotte, Holmes and I had jammed, we hadn't gone to bed that night. At all. Just us three jamming all through the night. Holmes's house wasn't quite as small as mine, but it still wasn't that big. He had a room filled to the brim with instruments and sound mixing equipment.

Basically, it was where we recorded almost all of our music.

We had talked to our agent and talked about releasing a folksy, café type album alongside our other album. Our normal style was indie/rock/easy rock, but we did other kinds of music in our free time and had gathered some really awesome sounding songs over the years.

Our agent had obviously also thought they were awesome sounding and that's why we had to write 6 more songs before we could release the album. We had 8 songs already that had been written over the years, but 6 more songs would take a reasonable amount of our time.

We decided to stay up all night to try and finish the album. We were being hopeful, but isn't that what life is all about?

On the way, we stopped at the 7-11 and bought a whole ton of caffeine: Red Bull, Monster, coffee. You name it, we got it.

"Ella, you can't have the Red Bull. Remember last time!" I was trying to wrestle the Red Bull off Charlotte, who had nastily snatched it from my clutches.

Last time was at my 20th birthday party. I had gotten drunk on Red Bull and had stood on the shed roof, drunkenly shouting at an invisible foe, namely one of the guys from JLS. Apparently, I had just told him that he would look totally hot in a banana outfit when I fell off and landed on Holmes, resulting in one broken wrist and a broken ankle.

I released my death grip, "Alright. I see your point."

Oh, the joys of being Red Bull intolerant.

We arrived at his house and set to work.

* * *

><p>The next morning found us slumped over chairs, drum kits and, uh, the floor.<p>

I was on the floor.

I woke up next to my guitar, one arm slung around it and the other tucked closely against me, my cheek resting against the cold floorboards. Holmes was comatose over his drums, his head resting on top of the snare. Charlotte was sitting backwards on a chair, sleeping like a log, which makes no sense since logs don't sleep. Babies don't sleep either. People can be so thick with their clichés.

I groaned and rolled over, staring at the white ceiling when my phone started blaring Escape 700 from Hanna **(GREATEST SOUNDTRACK EVER! DONE BY CHEMICAL BROS. LISTEN TO IT PEOPLES!)**. Holmes mumbled something and Charlotte drooled on the floor.

I leapt up scrambling for my phone, "Yello?

_Elle? That you?_ Jane's voice said brightly on the other side of the phone. Why did I have to be inflicted with a morning person for a sister? Why did the sun have to shine so bright? On second thoughts, why did it have to shine at all? I deduced that I was hungover from... to much caffeine?

How on earth?

Then I remembered, at around 7 AM, I had given into my need for caffeine and sugar... I had a Red Bull.

I grunted into the phone.

_Are you even awake? Anyway, Charlie asked you and I if we could go with him and couple of mates to the coast for 3 days aaaannnndddd... I accepted. Don't kill me!_

I almost dropped the phone. "WHAT! JANE! HOW COULD YOU!"

Charlotte fell off the chair, startling her awake and Holmes jerked up sharply crashing his hands down on the drum set and making such an almighty sound **(Line from FATM lol)**.

_Be ready in about in half an hour, he'll be picking us up in, umm... about half an hour. Pack a bag and meet us outside- hang on. Where are you? I hear voices that aren't our_ _families'..._

I looked around and saw Holmes walking over to the door in a zombie-like state, muttering about, "darned evil sisters" and coffee. Charlotte had fallen asleep again where she had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I'm at Holmes' place with Charlotte and him. You woke us all up."

_Well, it's about time you got up._

"We stayed up all night."

_Oh! Oh man... Someone's going to need to swallow some happy pills before we go._

"I'm sending all of my happy pills over to Will Darcy's place."

_Ah, yeah, Ella, about him... He's coming with._

"SMURFS! WHY JANE! SERIOUSLY!"

She hung up on me. I couldn't really blame her, I would be frightened of hungover, caffeine-deprived me.

"Coffee, bub?" I turned to see Holmes standing in the doorway, holding two mugs of coffee.

"Aw, Holmes! Can I live with you forever? Please. My family is MAD." I smiled at him, taking my mug from him. He grinned and ruffled my hair affectionately, "No chance."

He walked over to his balcony that over-looked the town he lived in, held the door open for me and sat down. I sat down next to him, breathing in the cool morning air. There wasn't anybody around and everything was so quiet the silence only broken by the chirping of the birds.

I sighed, "I'm going to the coast today with Charlie B, Jane and a couple of his friends. Save me. Please."

"It'll be fine once you have coffee." Holmes laughed, leaning back on the slide door, sipping his own.

"You're probably right." I took a long sip from my steaming cup and almost immediately my senses woke up somewhat.

"I've got an idea." I said, setting my mug down on the wooden slats and jumping up, running to get my guitar. I sat back down next to him and slung my strap around my neck. I started strumming, softly singing.

_Coffee, coffee, you are my heroine,  
><em>_You open my eyes better than anyone,  
><em>_When I've done all the things I want to do,  
><em>_Make sure I'm buried next to someone I'd like to talk to,  
>Oh, she lives again.<em>

I stopped strumming/singing and Holmes laughed, shaking his head.

"How many songs do you reckon we did last night? I lost track when I had that Red Bull." I asked, trying to remember some of the songs we had done, but it all blurred together.

"We did all 6 of them, we'll listen tothem in a bit." He said, wrapping an arm around me when he saw me shiver.

"I have to go in half an hour. I wish you guys could come, it'll be _so _awkward..." I groaned.

He laughed, rubbing a hand across his 5 'O clock shadow beard, "It'll be fine. Anyway, I can put them on your iPod. Check them out and tell me what you think so I can give Benny some feedback." Benny was our very patient agent.

"Mm'kay, I'll listen to them on the journey." I pecked him on the cheek and got up to pack.

* * *

><p>I was shoving Scott F. Fitzgerald into my bag when I heard the doorbell go. Charlotte was still out for the count and so Holmes answered. I heard manly voices coming closer and I hopped out of the door quickly, Charlie was standing there, his eyes widened slightly.<p>

"Oh, sorry! Hi!" I said apologetically, realising I had almost opened it into his face.

Charlie, still happy and good-humoured as yesterday, smiled and took my old battered suitcase from me.

"That's fine! I needed a bit of a waking up anyway, I had a bit of a late night." He said sheepishly, sticking his free hand into his pocket.

I frowned at him, "You had better of taken Janey home last night."

"I did! Honest!" Charlie said, giving me his I'm-so-innocent look.

"Hm." I said, turning around and hugging Holmes, "Goodbye, Sherlock!"

As I turned to follow Charlie out of the front door, I heard Holmes call from behind me, "Ella! You forgot your iPod!" He said, jogging towards me, holding my black iPod out to me, "I uploaded all the new songs we wrote, 'kay?"

I smiled and gave him another hug, "Thanks, Holmes, I'll let you know whether their good enough to send off or not as soon as I can."

"Bye, kiddo!"

He shut the front door and Charlie and I walked down the drive. I had worn denim shorts, a old Beatles t-shirt that my mom (on one of her saner moments) had bought at one of their concerts and some high top purple chucks.

It was the perfect day for the drive down to the coast. I opened the car door.

Apart from the fact that I would be sitting in the same car as Mr. I-Will-Kill-You the whole way there.

I slid into the spare seat next to him and tried not to breathe in his incredible man smell, not sweat, believe me, it was _not _sweat.

He looked at me with shock, I guess he didn't know I would be coming as well, "Charlie, why on earth did you invite _her_?" He said, disapprovingly. I almost winced. I mean, seriously, what parent would have let their boy grow up to be such a jerk?

"Maybe because he wanted to distract you from calling Jane a gold-digger for the whole holiday." Now it was his turn to wince.

"What is your problem?"

"You." I replied bluntly, he huffed, rolling his eyes and muttering something about jumped up nobodies. Charlie slid into the front seat after putting my bags into the boot of his Range Rover and pulled off the curb.

Meryton, California, was a quiet rustic village about a mile from the city. It was the kind of town that you saw on a program about out-of-the-way villages you should visit, really scenic and retro. We were about 2 hours from the beach, which meant two hours of enduring Darcy. I sighed and turned to look out of the window, Charlie switched on the CD player and started playing some weird old music. Pulling my iPod from my short's pocket, I decided to check out our new songs from last night.

They were good, if you could excuse the couple of yawns and me yelling at Charlotte in the middle of one song for being so tyrannical, not letting me have a Red Bull. Darcy must have heard the music, because he bent his head over my iPod and saw the title of the playlist, "Nu songs :)".

He looked up and at me, furrowing his brow a bit, "You're producing a new album?" Darcy said, nodding to my iPod. I nodded and looked back out the window, he didn't let me escape so easily, "Could I listen to it?"

I gasped sarcastically, "You forgot to say the magic word!"

He breathed in deeply, trying to keep his temper in check, "Please."

"OK," I stopped him as he was just about to take the earbuds from me, "Wait! You have to promise me you won't start whining about how horrible it sounds and how you're _so_ much better." I say, holding my earbud just out of his reach.

"Are you always like this? It's kind of annoying." He sighed and I gave him a pointed look, "Fine. I promise." I handed him one of the earbuds so I could still listen to it. It was kind of awkward, our heads being so close and all. I could feel his body radiating off him, making me sleepy. I started nodding off, warmth had always made me fall asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my head resting on something solid. I moaned and ran a hand through my hair, sitting up to see what I had been lying on. I moaned some more when I found out that it was, in fact, Darcy's shoulder I had been sleeping on. I was <em>so<em> relieved when I found that I hadn't been drooling, although I shouldn't have worried, since I never drool.

I am a classy sleeper.

He had put my iPod away in the pocket of the seat ahead of me. Darcy gave a little half smile, I was completely bowled over, he could _smile?_ Without his face melting off? I had just lost ten dollars to Holmes.

"It was good." He said softly as Jane and Charlie were chatting away in the front. How could two people talk to each other for so long, I do not know. They had managed to talk for almost the whole journey, if they hadn't stopped while I was asleep, that is.

"Really?" I said, still sleepy.

Darcy nodded, "You guys did sound a bit tired in it though and the shouts during the middle of that one song didn't go very well, but I'm assuming that that wasn't meant to be in there." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, unable to believe that we were _actually _having a proper conversation, "Yeah, we stayed up all of last night working on these. I got drunk on Red Bull at my 20th and broke a couple of bones. Charlotte wasn't allowing me to have Red Bull and so I got mad at her."

He frowned. Oh no. Back to Mr. Kill You, "You can actually get drunk on Red Bull? Don't you mean a sugar high?"

"It isn't a sugar high, it's like I'm actually drunk. If it is a sugar high, then it's the largest that any of my friends or family have seen because it was like I was seriously wasted." I glanced out of the window again and saw the glistening sea, there was a pretty house on top of a small hill near to the beach. I made a mental note to snap some pictures of it when I had time. I was happy that I wouldn't have to spend any more time with awkward Darcy and his massive ego. Charlie pulled into a car space and I leaped outside the moment he stopped.

Jane got out of the car after me, "Ella? Are you alright?" She asked, every inch the concerned older sister. I nodded and smiled brightly to assure her that I was fine, while trying to haul my old suitcase out of Charlie's massive boot. Suddenly, it was tugged free from my grasp and I spun around, Darcy had just appeared out of nowhere. Again.

"You didn't need to do that." I snap as he sets it down on the tarmac. He shrugs and I feel a bit bad. Picking up my suitcase, I waddle awkwardly over to Charlie, "So. Where are we staying?"

He turns away from his beloved Jane and gesture over to the house I had noticed earlier, "Over there, I'll be with you guys in a sec." He hops over to the boot to get his and Jane's bags out. I feel a bit awkward that it was just us and the boys, people might assume that Darcy and I were together.

Ew.

"Uh, Charlie? Is it just going to be us and you guys? I mean, it isn't like I don't want to be seen with you guys, it's just that you know what the paparazzi are like. They'll immediately publish articles about how Darcy and I are secretly married or something equally embarrassing." I said, putting on my aviator sunglasses in an attempt to disguise myself somewhat.

Charlie sniggered boyishly, "Imagine that! Sorry, Darce boy, but that would be a marriage and a half!" I glanced at Darcy at the corner of my eye and saw that he was scowling at Charlie and flushing angrily, or was it that he was blushing? Nope. It was anger.

I put the thought from my mind and repeated my question. Charlie smothered his laugh and shook his head, "No, my sister is coming any minute now."

Darcy turned a deathly pale, "C- Caroline is coming?" I laughed loudly, wanting to meet this girl who could make the almighty William Darcy react in such a way.

Or maybe I didn't.

Darcy glared and Charlie turned to me, "Caroline is somewhat, uh, infatuated with Darcy."

"She stalks me! Seriously, Charles! Couldn't you have warned me!" He almost yelled, I rolled my eyes. The more I saw of Darcy, the more I wanted to throttle him.

"Sorry, Darcy. Maybe you and Ella can go to the beach instead?" Charlie suggested, hoping to get some time alone with Jane before his sister showed up, no doubt. Darcy shook his head, "Ella doesn't need to trouble herself. I'll go down by myself."

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised one eyebrow, "Who said I didn't _want _to go to the beach, Mr. Darcy?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, making it stand up, "You said you didn't want to be seen with me."

ARGH! Forgot about that.

"Stuff the paparazzi." I said coolly, walking past him and up the little lane that leads to the house.

* * *

><p>Once we've packed all our belongings away as quickly as we can, Darcy and I put on our swimsuits and run down to the beach as quickly as our legs can carry us. Caroline apparently is <em>always <em>'fashionably late'. Who even _does _that anymore? I decided I wouldn't like to meet this Caroline. We put our towels down on the sand and strolled wordlessly down to the sea.

The waves gently lapped against my toes, not too warm, but not too cold. I started walking up to Darcy, who was standing with his broad back facing me. As much as I hate to say this, but Darcy was _very _fit, as much as a guy can be without it being grotesque. I tried not to look at him as I stood by his side.

"So. Is Caroline all that terrible or are you being a wuss and over-exaggerating her awfulness?" I said teasingly. He looked at me, fire sparking in his cold blue eyes.

"You'll meet her soon enough." Was all he said, before turning to walk back up to the beach. He stopped, apparently seeing the same orange figure running down the beach to where he stood. He turned to run back to where I stood, but the orange person leapt on top of him, squealing with delight.

"DARCY, MY LOVE! IT'S _SO _GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DID YOU MISS ME?" It squealed. I guessed that thiswas Caroline. She had long orange-y blonde hair that clashed horribly with her over-done fake tan and florescent pink bikini.

Darcy tried peeling her from him, but she was clinging to him like a limpet, still squealing like a piglet. I walked over to them.

"You must be Caroline! Hi, I'm Lizzy. I came here with Darcy." I said, just so I could see how she reacted.

I wasn't disappointed as all the colour leaked from her face and her make-up ridden eyes widened so far that I thought that her eyeballs might fall from their sockets. She turned to Darcy and gave a false, catty laugh, "Ha! That's funny! Isn't that funny, dear Will? This poor, deluded girl thinks she is going out with you! Ha ha!"

Oh puh-leez.

Darcy's eyes lit up and he stepped towards me, entwining his muscular arm with mine, "Actually Caroline, this _is _my girlfriend, Ella."

My mouth hit the sand. Figuratively, of course. I started stuttering, but Darcy silenced me with a firm kiss. _On my mouth._

I started protesting against his mouth, but he cupped my head closer, his hands tangling in my hair. The kiss would of been extremely, unbelievably nice, if it wasn't for the fact that this was _Darcy _who was kissing me. When he finally broke away, Caroline was gone. He laughed, "I can't believe I haven't tried that before! Thank you, Ella. I hope I haven't offended you."

I recovered myself, "_What, _exactly, was _that?" _I hissed, glaring up at him. Sometimes, it sucks to be 5"7.

He looked down at me, something in his eyes that I can't read, "I said I'm sorry. Ella, if it's all possible, could you please allow me to sometime put my arm around you, hold your hand, that kind of thing? It's just Caroline goes _way _too far, she always clings on to me and french kiss me _all the time." _

I smirked, "What's in it for me?" I said smugly.

Darcy looked startled, "What?"

"You heard me."

Darcy rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I could do a single with you and your band if you like?"

Perfect.

"You're on." I said, walking back up the beach.


	3. The World is Ending

**A/N: Lol... When I was typing, Darcy said coldly, I typed Darcy said coldplay and now I keep doing it... Argh! It's probably because I'm listening to 'em... Anyway, could you tell me if I'm moving to fast? Cheers :) Also, Darcy is Matthew MacFadyen, because Matthew Macfadyen is, in my opinion, Matthew is Darcy personified.**

Darcy and I headed back up the beach towards the house, Netherfield, I think it was called. I stayed as far away from Darcy as I could and told Darcy to text Charlie and Jane to tell them his plan, so that they wouldn't think we were _actually _going out with each other.

What an awful thought.

As we neared the house, Darcy took hold of my hand and we walked through the door, but Caroline had apparently gone shopping to calm her nerves, so we dropped each other's hands as fast as you can drop someone's hand. Charlie was smirking at Darcy, "I can't believe you actually thought of that, Will. It's ingenious! Although, "He added with a frown, "I think Caroline's a bit too determined to just give up. If anything, she might try harder."

There was an awkward pause.

Darcy swallowed, looking a bit pale again, "Ah. I hadn't thought of that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, again. I figured he must do that when he's frustrated/upset/scared.

"What happens if she tries to, uh, 'say goodnight' to you again, like she did last year?" Charlie said, his frown growing. Jane looked a bit confused, but I was _very _curious to know exactly what had happened, so I asked them.

"It's none of your business." Darcy snapped and I feigned hurt, pressing a hand to my chest, "But, Willy dear, you're my boyfriend! We're part of each other's soul!" I said over-dramatically.

He looked sharply at me, "You don't actually think that I'm _actually _going out with you?" He snapped, narrowing his blue eyes at me. Jane gasped and then sent an angry glare over to Darcy. Yes, Jane _can _glare.

I scoffed, "Do you think I'd actually _want _to?" He snorted and walked out of the room. Charlie looked depressed, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry, Jane, Wilde." He said, looking like a miserable school boy. Jane and I both went over to him and hugged him from both sides.

"Charlie, even if the company leaves something to be desired, you make up for that." I paused and he smiled at me, "You know, I never thought that anybody could be good enough for Jane, but you're more than 'good enough', you're absolutely perfect for her."

His smile grew into a grin and he hugged us both back, "Wilde, you're my adopted little sister from now on. Jane, I would extend the offer to you, but I am seriously hoping you don't think of me in that way."

_Awww. _

I was about to reply when Darcy stormed back into the room, a book in his hand. I peered closely at the cover and then squealed, "You read The Great Gatsby as well!"

Then I remembered who I was talking to and blushed, Charlie was going to say something, but Caroline burst into the room.

"Hullooo, my little wubby woo! I am terribly sorry for being late, you must have been so lonely without anyone to keep you warm! Oh! I just can't bear to think of it!" She wiped her eyes and then brightened, dumping her bags on the floor unceremoniously, "Oooh! Who would _love _to see what I bought!"

She didn't wait for an answer, but pulled a lacy red bra from a Victoria's Secrets bag and held it up for Darcy to see, "This one is for later on, William..." She said, trying to look seductive, but she couldn't pull it off, since she had obviously recently had botox done.

Darcy came over to me, "Darling, I just had an excellent idea of how to spend our time." He said, pulling the smoulder. Oh... He was way too good at it. No! Stop, Ella! Naughty Ella! Naughty! I mentally slapped myself.

He pulled me out of the door and we started down the beach. Caroline pushed her face up against the glass, looking put-out. Darcy put his arm around me and we walked along the shore line, Darcy quickly withdrawing his arm when we were out of sight of the house. We stayed silent until I unwisely decided to break the peace.

"So... How long have you known Charlie?" I said, sliding my hands into my jacket pockets.

He turned to me, looking half-surprised that I'd spoken, "Uh, about 6 years now, I guess. I was his room-mate at university." He said and then looked back out over the sea. He turned back to me, "Why did you want to know anyway?" Darcy asked, a harsh expression stealing over his features.

I shrugged, "No reason, small talk, I suppose. Why do you hate me so much?" I asked to make him feel awkward.

He looked up again, "I don't hate you."

"Then don't treat me like you do." I said, walking away, back to the house.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Jane were sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. Darcy and I sat down on the couch together and I curled up on his chest, his arm wrapped around me. Caroline was pointedly ignoring us, which was fine with both of us.<p>

"What about that song you promised me?" I whispered to Darcy quietly.

He looked down at me, "We could write it tomorrow if you like." He whispered back. I sighed and snuggled back into Darcy's warm, solid chest. I forgot how sleepy he made me and before I could stop myself, I started nodding off.

* * *

><p>I woke up, the sun streaming through the curtains of the room that I was sleeping in with Jane. I couldn't remember going to bed last night and frowned, trying to remember. Jane was already up, so I climbed out of bed, walking towards the door. Walking out into the hall, I saw Jane in the kitchen. She looks up and smiles brightly, "Ella! Morning!"<p>

I smiled blearily back at her and started making myself a coffee, "Morning, Jane. How can even be so happy? It's the _morning_." I said, scrunching my eyes to shut out the too-bright light.

"What can I say?" She said, shrugging, "I'm a morning person."

"You got that right." I said, carrying my steaming cup of coffee to one of the sofas. Charlie appeared pretty soon after I had sat down, greeting us with a cheery good morning. Could he and Jane be more alike?

I smiled and greeted him, "Wow, Darcy and Caroline are late risers. I wouldn't have thought that Darcy would be a late riser." I said, raising my eyebrows.

Charlie laughed, "Are you kidding? He's been up for hours! He always gets up at 5. Why, I do not know." He said, laughing.

My eyes widen until their ready to pop out of my head, "5? AM?" I exclaimed, carrying my all-too-soon empty coffee mug back to the kitchen. Charlie nodded, "He's probably down at the beach being emo." He said and I laughed.

"I'm here, actually." Darcy said, walking into the room. I cringed and Charlie laughed, standing up and clapping Darcy on the back.

Jane smiled at Charlie and then turns to me, concern written all over her face, "By the way, Ella, I meant to ask you and Darcy, uh..." She paused, looking nervously between Darcy and me, "You're not really going out and not telling us, are you?" She finished awkwardly, clasping her hands behind her back like she does when she's feeling nervous. I burst out laughing and Darcy looks vaguely disgusted, "Of course not." He said, "I wouldn't even _want _to."

When he had insulted me before, Jane had been angry, but had held her tongue. Now though, she let loose, "Do _not _ talk about my little sister like that! Any man would be extremely fortunate to get her! If you talk about her like that again, I swear I-" I stopped her tirade by placing a hand on her arm.

"Jane, it's alright. I don't even care what he thinks." I said, softly.

Charlie looked confused, "You're sisters? I thought you were room-mates. Isn't your surname Paradis?"

I remembered he kept on calling me by my stage name, I couldn't believe I hadn't told him my real name!

"Oh, Charlie! Sorry, my real name is Ella, Ella Bennet. I hate my name and it _so _could not be used for the stage so I changed it." I said and both of the men looked surprised. I guess neither of them had known.

Darcy murmured something, looking a bit sad.

"What?" I asked, wondering if he had insulted my name.

"I said that I liked the name Ella. My mother's name was Ariella." He said, wistfully.

"Was?"

He looked at me and I saw great depression in his eyes, "My mother's dead."

"Oh, wow, I'm really sorry, Darcy. I didn't know." I said, feeling bad for the thoughts I had had earlier. His face hardened somewhat and he seemed to be trying to pull himself together.

"Thank you." He said stiffly. I watched him as he walked away, going to his bedroom. Charlie turned to us, "His dad died as well, a few years after his mum. The quacks say he died of heartbreak. Darcy has been trying to put on a brave face, but he's not letting out his grief, just bottling it up. He has to raise his little sister as well as manage the estate he inherited. It's too hard for him, but he doesn't like to admit it." He said quietly, so that Darcy wouldn't be able to hear him.

Darcy opened his door, wearing only his swimming trunks and a towel slung around his neck. He slammed the door on his way out.

Jane looked after him with a heartbroken expression on his face, she had always been sensitive of other people's feelings. Charlie suddenly brightened, "Why don't we escape while Caro's still asleep? Go to the town, buy some things, have lunch, watch a movie? Would you like that?" He said, putting his hands on his blue jeans. Jane smiled at him, "Of course! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" I smiled at him and nodded as well.

* * *

><p>I decided to wear my favourite outfit, a white tie up shirt with a floaty skirt that was the colour of sunlight along with some brown leather flip flops. I thought about the paparazzi and decided to bring my large black sunglasses with just in case. I wondered for the umpteenth if these people had anything better to do with their time.<p>

Charlie was waiting for us when I walked out of my room, he looked up when I entered.

"Wow, Ella, you look great!" He said and then looked over my shoulder for Jane, "Is Jane almost done?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled widely, Jane deserved Charlie and he deserved someone like her. I still couldn't believe that they'd found someone so perfect.

"She'll be out in a minute, just trying to find something to wear."

Jane was out in couple of minutes, looking pretty in a blue summer dress, "Sorry I kept you all waiting!" She said, grabbing her shoes. Charlie smiled and replied that she hadn't held us up at all.

We jumped in Charlie's black Land Rover and drove off quickly as Caroline apparently was going to be waking up soon. We saw Darcy walking up the beach as we drove off. Charlie felt bad that we hadn't taken him with us, but he said that he needed some time to himself.

I didn't think that I could've gotten that picture of Darcy out of my head even if I wanted to. He was almost silhouetted against the backdrop of the beach, sun glinting off his shoulders, his wet hair dripping water into his face, blue eyes looking at us. I quickly whipped out my phone and took a picture of him, (for art purposes only, after all, a guy can be a total pig and still be heartbreakingly handsome) while he was looking at Charlie. Then we were gone.

Charlie was a fun guy, a guy that didn't moan about shopping and liked hanging around town. The paparazzi only bothered us a bit, but not as much as they bothered us back home. After shopping we went to one of the independent cafés that were scattered around the town. It was a small café, painted pastel blue and a sunny yellow with wooden chairs and table dotted around the vintage-y inside.

"I come here all the time when I'm in the area." Charlie had said, holding the door open for us like the perfect gentleman. I looked over to the counter and saw a handsome guy smiling at me. He had brown scruffy hair and melted chocolate eyes, the type I normally fell for. I smiled back at him and walked over to a free table.

Jane and Charlie sat down and they were so deep in conversation that I decided it would be ages before they decided to order. I walked over to the guy at the counter, ordering what Jane and I always ordered, a white chocolate mocha. I tried to remember what Charlie's favourite drink was, it took me a while, but I finally remembered that he loved espresso.

The guy grinned at me once I'd finished ordering, "What's your name?" He asked and I noticed that he had the cutest dimple at the side of his mouth. I couldn't believe he didn't know who I was, after all, I was one of the biggest names of the year.

"I'm Rose." I said, using my fake middle name. I decided that if I used my stage name, I would immediately attract attention. Attention I most certainly didn't want.

"Joe Wickham, nice to meet you." Joe said, sticking out his hand. I shook it and looked over to our table, where Charlie and Jane were sharing a little 'moment' with each other.

I withdrew my hand and Joe looked over to see where I was looking. When he saw Charlie and Jane, he laughed, "Wow, they seem like they're really into each other!" He said, grinning. I laughed with him, "Yeah, she's totally crazy about him and vice-versa. They're so perfect for each other."

He nodded, "You can see that. Here's your order." Joe said, handing me the tray.

I took it from him and started walking towards our table when I was stopped by Joe calling me, "Rose! Wait!" He said, slipping out of the counter and joggin over to where I was.

He stopped in front of me, handing out a waitress's notepad and a pen, "Could I please have your number? I'd like to see you again." He said, taking the tray expertly from me and handing me the notepad and pen.

"Yeah, sure. I'm only on holiday though, I'll be leaving in a week." I said, scribbling my number down on the paper. He smiled at me again and we swapped loads again.

"I'll have to make you fall for me quickly then." He said with a wink before heading back to his station at the counter.

I walked over to our table, "Bet you missed me _so _much." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Charlie and Jane looked up at me with equally stricken looks on their faces, "Oh, El-" I held up a hand and whispered for them to call me Rose while we were there.

They looked confused, but accepted it.

"I'm really sorry, Rose, we didn't mean to ignore you! We're both really happy for you to be here, honest." Jane said, sincerely. I laughed over my steaming mocha, "I'm OK with it. You guys haven't really had the chance to be alone here anyway. I might go and look at some music afterwards, leave you guys for your PDA." I said, grinning mischievously as I watched Jane and Charlie blush.

* * *

><p>I stuck to my word and as soon as I had finished my mocha I went over to a music store I had spotted earlier. It was filled with all the types of music I liked and I had a field day browsing and finding records that I had been wanting for ages. I stepped back, clutching a Bon Iver CD and fell back into somebody<em>. <em>

I turned around quickly, wondering if it was the paparazzi finally catching up with me. Blue eyes were looking at me, the expression akin to surprise.

It was a few seconds before I realised it was Darcy.

"You come here too?" He said, glancing at the stacks of CD's I was carrying. I smirked, "Why? Aren't I allowed to go into the same shops as you?" I said, shifting the weight from one arm to the other.

"That's not what I meant." He said, sharply and then his face relaxed a bit, "Here, let me take those for you." He said, taking my CD's from me.

"I can-" I protested, but he was already taking them to the counter, he turned back to me, "You are finished aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded mutely and walked over to where he was standing. Darcy put the pile of CD's on the counter and turned back to me as the person started scanning them.

"I like your taste, I listen to much of the same kind of thing." He said, giving me his very cute half-smile. _I do not like him, I do not like him..._

"Thank you. Wait! You don't have to-" I protested as he pulled out his American Express card to pay for my CD's. He waved me off and punched in his pin number.

"I really don't mind, I've got too much of it anyway." He said, lifting the bag off the counter and walking out the store. I followed him, wondering where his good mood had come from.

"Wow. Thank you _so much. _It was really kind of you. Why are you being so nice? I thought you didn't like me." I said, smiling at him. His smile faltered, "I guess it's my way of apologizing for treating you badly and thanking you for helping me with Caroline. Where's Charlie and Jane?"

"The coffee shop over there." I gestured across the square. We both started walking towards it and I swung open the doors for Darcy to go through. He walked through and stopped abruptly, dropping the bag.

"Careful with that! Darcy!" I said, grabbing the bag and heaving it off the floor. Some people were looking at us curiously and I blushed.

I glanced up and saw that Darcy's face had an angry blush shading it and I looked over to see who he was glaring so fiercely at. My eyebrows rose when I saw that the unfortunate person was Joe Wickham, his face paling to a deathly pallor.

"Wickham." Darcy said coldly. If at all possible, Wickham turned paler.

"D-d-d-Darcy! W-what are you doing here?" Joe stuttered, smoothing a dish cloth nervously.

"I don't recall it being any of your business."

Joe laughed and Darcy's fist clenched at his side, I decided to take things into my own hands when Darcy grabbed my arm and walked out with me, muttering a cold, "We have to go."

When we were outside I tried to pull my arm from his iron grip, "What on earth do you think you're doing! Let go of me!" I cried, yanking my arm.

"You can't ever see him again. He's not who you think he is." Was all he said by way of reply. I stopped, my arm was yanked painfully, but Darcy stopped when he realised I would not be going any further.

"Look," He said, turning around, "I know it seems like I'm being an idiot. Trust me, I know who he is." He said, spreading his hands before him, exasperated. I sighed, I didn't want him to control me, but I didn't want to walk nievely into a situation that could possibly harm me.

"Why? Why isn't it safe? Please, Darcy, you have got to tell me! You can't really ask me to obey you without a reason why!"

He looked almost desperate, "I can't tell you, but it's for your own good, you have to believe me!"

I huffed, "I have no reason to stop seeing him then." I said tartly, picking up my bag and turning to go.

He didn't stop me.


	4. There is Bacon in this Place

**A/N: I don't hate Justin Bieber, I've never met him so I can;t say I like him either. I'm pretty sure he isn't like this, if he is, please correct me ;) Sorry for the shorter chapter...**

And so it went downhill from there on.

We were all sitting in the lounge and I heard the doorbell go. I said that I would get it and walked over to the door.

I opened it only to find that it was none other than Justin Bieber standing on the doorstep. He grinned at me, holding out his new perfume.

"Heyaaaaaaaa Wilde! You must be so happy to see me, me being such a big deal and all, to add to your great joy, I got you my perfume! I know. It was too kind of me." He said, walking past me, into Charlie's house. I tried stopping him, but he just waved me off.

Darcy, Charlie, Caroline and Jane looked up when we entered and they're eyes widened as they saw who it was.

"Why did you let _him _in?" Darcy asked snappishly. Justin noticed him and squealed, "Ooooh! Darcy! Your aunt said you would be here! Of course, the great Catherine De Bourgh knows everything! She's so kind! You know it was actually her that sent me here. She said it was time I had a serious relationship and that Wilde was staying here. So here I am! " Justin finished, holding his hands up, making that little hand-heart that for some reason was his trademark.

He winked at me from over his hand-heart, "Oh yeah, this is for you, babes."

I felt sick, "Okay, so let's rewind- Stop it." I said, as he giggled and made squealing noises of a tape being rewound, "You're here to have a serious relationship with me, who you have never met." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

He nodded emphatically, "Tootally! I mean, like, I am already 17! It's so time to start a serious relationship. I mean, I should at least have _one _serious relationship before I die." He said gravely as if it were the end of the world.

I folded my arms over my chest, "For a start, you're only 17, I am almost 4 years older than you. Secondly, I have never met you. Thirdly, I _am not interested." _I said, forcefully, so that he _might _get the idea into his head that someone might not like him.

"I'm interested!" Caroline piped up, flicking her hair, fluttering her fake eyelashes and doing his hand-heart back at him. He ignored her and rolled his eyes at me, "That's what they all say. It gets a bit tiresome really, because they all just really want me."

I looked over to Jane desperately and she whispered to Charlie who got up and walked over to my side, "I believe she said that she was not interested. Do you know what that means?" He asked.

Justin looked blankly at him and Charlie's jaw dropped, "It means that she doesn't like you." He said, regaining his composure.

Justin let out another girlish giggle, "Oh, that's one of the funniest jokes I have heard all year! I mean, who could not want this!" He said, gesturing to himself, still giggling. I sighed and wondered why Darcy wasn't helping me.

"That wasn't a joke." Charlie said bluntly and then tried to guide Justin to the door.

"I'm not going," Justin said, pointing to me, "without my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I cried, throwing my hands up in desperation.

Charlie was looking out of the door, "OH MY GOODNESS! _WHO _IS _THAT! AH! _IT'S MEGAN FOX!" He exclaimed suddenly, pointing out the door.

Justin ran to the door, "Oh! Megan! MEGAN!" He cried, running out of the door.

As soon as he did, Charlie slammed it shut locking all the bolts and then he told us to lock all the windows and other doors before he came back.

Darcy was glaring at me when I came back into the lounge, I glared back at him, "What is your problem?" I snapped.

"Are you usually that careless with who you open the door?" He said, his voice hard. My jaw dropped, how could he be callous?

"You must've liked the show because you certainly didn't help by getting him out, so you can thank me." I said. _Ooh, you are too good, Ella._

Darcy seemed momentarily lost, but only for a moment, "It was your problem to deal with, I didn't let him in." He said and then seemed a bit smug, folding his arms over his chest. The action just enhanced his muscles and I had to stop myself from straying in that direction, _again. _

"So if your family was threatened, it would be their problem to deal with, because they got themselves into that situation. Would you help them?" I reasoned, mirroring his action.

My last statement seemed to strike a nerve. His face paled, his fists and jaw clenched tightly and the expression changed in his blue eyes.

He paused for a moment, looking away, breathing deeply. When he looked back at me, I thought I saw something sparkle in his eyes. It couldn't be _tears? _Could it?

"Never." He drew in a shaky breath, "Never say that _ever again._ I will do everything in my power to save my family."

With that, he turned to walk away. None of us saw him until the next morning.

* * *

><p>I got up reasonably early.<p>

For me, anyway.

I pulled myself from the bed covers and walked straight to the lounge to see who was awake. In my hot pink boy-legs with bright green dinosaurs and my over-sized Beatles top, the one with them walking across the zebra crossing.

I walked blearily down the stairs, turning down the hallway and then into the lounge.

I screamed.

Justin Bieber screamed.

Darcy ran out of his room in only his pyjama trousers, "What is it! Is it Wickham!" He yelled. Charlie and Jane also rushed from their rooms.

Jane screamed.

Charlie and Darcy both, uh, yelled.

Caroline snored.

Justin carried on screaming.

"What are _you_ doing _here?" _Darcy shouted and Justin held up one of his ken dolls to protect himself. It was a Justin Bieber doll, of course.

"My girlfriend needs me." He said timidly, lowering the doll. I almost felt sorry for him, being so deluded must be... weird.

"Wilde, I have come here to beg you, on my knees, to come with me to my home in Los Angeles." Justin said, turning to me.

The feelings of pity evaporated.

"Are you kidding me? No!" I exclaimed disbelievingly.

Justin smirked, "You really don't need to go through this again. You did last night, remember?" He out his doll down lovingly, next to his Megan Fox barbie. He bent down and kissed mini-Justin's forehead. Then he sat up, his face brightening.

"We can play dolls together!" He said happily, as if it were the brightest idea he'd had in his whole life. It probably was actually.

"I've had enough." Darcy said, striding towards Justin purposefully. Despite Justin's protests, he slung him over his shoulder and carried him, kicking and screaming, out of the door.

I walked to the door and saw Darcy set him down on the sand, where Justin promptly burst into tears.

"If you come here one more time, I will get a restraining order." Darcy said firmly. Justin was sobbing loudly and calling for his mummy.

"You- you can't do that!" He sobbed, "I- I'm Justin B- Bieber!"

Darcy left him and walked back to the warmth of the house. I tore my eyes from his sculpted chest and forced myself to look into his eyes.

"Thank you, Darcy." I said softly as he strode past me and picked up Justin's dolls. He walked back to the door and threw them outside before slamming the door shut.

"It wasn't for you." He said, glancing at what I was wearing, causing me to blush, and then walking back up the stairs. Jane and Charlie were still standing there in shock.

I blew off Darcy's comment, turning back Charlie and Jane, "Coffee?" I asked, walking to the kitchen. I took the packet of coffee packet and started filling up the machine. Charlie moved into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools at the island.

"I think we should probably leave today. I'm sorry, we could go somewhere else?" He said, resting his head on his hands.

"It's fine, Charlie. I need to go and do our next album anyway." I said, secretly rejoicing in the fact that I would be soon escaping Caroline, Justin and Darcy. Jane, on the other hand, looked disappointed. She had had a wonderful time with Charlie, although it was frequently interrupted by Darcy and my fights and Caroline's whining.

After I had made my coffee, I went upstairs to pack my clothes and various belongings in my battered suitcase. I walked past Caroline's room on the way to mine and jumped when the door suddenly opened and a... a _thing _was standing there.

It took me a while to realise that this _thing _happened to be Caroline in the morning.

Her short, bright orange bob was sticking up at all angles, major black panda eyes and smeared red lipstick suggested that she hadn't taken off her make-up last night. It didn't help that it looked like she had applied her sun tan lotion while she was drunk. She was stripy.

She groaned and I whimpered, thinking that she might just decide that she fancied a chunk of me for breakfast.

"Nnnnnnagaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." She grunted, reaching out to me. I yelped and ran downstairs, Caroline chasing me. I ran behind Charlie, using him as a shield.

"I think your sister has turned into a zombie." I breathed, holding out a fire poker as Caroline approached us. She groaned again and I clutched Charlie tighter.

He held his hands up to Caroline, "Hey there, Caro... Don't eat us, 'kay?" He said cautiously, backing away slowly. She carried on advancing.

"Shheeethoooooooledarthhhy!" She wailed. Now I was truly terrified, she looked on the verge of blowing the world up.

Charlie screwed up his face, "What?" He said confusedly.

She rolled her eyes, which added to the zombie effect, "ShhhhhheSHTOLIM!"

Charlie muttered a small "Oh." and then turned to me, "I think you might want to get out of the house. She's dangerous when she wakes up." I laughed, thinking it was a joke, but he just looked at me seriously. I realised he wasn't joking and ran out of the house while Charlie held Caroline back.

I was still in my PJ's.

People looked at me oddly as I dashed across the beach towards the sea, running like a maniac. I splashed into the sea, relishing the cool ocean lapping at my thighs.

"Are you stalking me?" Someone asked coldly.

I screamed and fell into the cold water. A strong arm closed around my wrist as I flailed around underwater, it pulled me to the surface.

Of course, it was William Darcy.

"I could ask you the same thing." I sputtered, water running into my eyes and off my nose.

Darcy frowned a bit, a tiny crease appearing in between his eyebrows, "No, you couldn't. I was here before you."

"Oh, whatever." I snapped, "Caroline was about to eat me. She was in full zombie mode."

Darcy smiled, rubbing his mouth in an attempt to cover up a laugh, "Oh, I wish I could have seen that. It was probably one of the scariest things I've seen in my life."

I smirked, "The Great and Almighty William Darcy, scared? Never heard that one before. I thought you were Mr. I-don't-feel-any-emotion-because-I-am-a-brick-wall."

"Maybe it wasn't a great idea to rescue from drowning."

"Maybe it wasn't. You don't seem to have many great ideas." I retorted, feeling smug.

Darcy smirked at me, "I'm not the one in the pink and green dinosaur boy-legs."

I glared at him, "Oh, ha ha. Congratulations. You're hilarious." I said without a trace of amusement betraying me.

His smirk turned into a real smile as he shook his head, "You're weird."

I raised an eyebrow, "And you aren't?" I challenged, looking at him defiantly.

"I never said that." He retorted.

"You implied it."

He sighed and ran his hands over the water, before he looked up at me again, "Would you like to go to that CD shop again? It's better than sitting here all day, watching Charlie all over Jane, and Caroline trying to persuade me that she is my girlfriend."

"We're leaving today."

His head snapped up, "What? We've got two days more."

"Charlie decided to cut our visit short, he said that you, Caroline and Justin Bieber are making the trip stressful." I said bluntly, feeling a bit bad when Darcy's face fell. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair, muttering to himself. He suddenly gave a short bark of laughter and I peered closely at him. He didn't _look _crazy...

I backed away slowly, "Darcy, don't you go crazy trolley-pushing, muttering hobo on me, OK?" I said nervously, wondering if there was something in the air here.

He laughed a bit more, "Sorry, I just thought, it's so surreal that Justin Bieber showed up here, asking you to move in with him."

I snorted softly, "Yeah. It's like one big crazy nightmare."

He looked up with that unreadable expression back in his eyes, taking a step towards me, so that we were inches apart, "Is everything about this holiday so awful?" He asked huskily and I shivered, I was getting cold from the water than was still dripping of me.

"No." I whispered. His eyes widened and his mouth turned up at the corner.

"There's bacon here." I added before diving into the water.

**A/N: So... you like? Or not? Am I taking this too fast? Anyhow, review!**


	5. Disasters and Phone Calls

**A/N: Hellooooooooo :) You guys have made my year... I can't thank you enough for your lovely reviews. **

**Flying-DANDELION: Thank you! I'll try to update at least every week, I have Open University to do though, so it might not be consistent... I try to update quickly though :) **

**ninaz08: I'm relieved that you think that this story's different from the other musician ones! I'm not too sure how long this will be, I expect under 30 chapters, but I don't know. No, this won't stick to the original story line, but it won't be unrecognisable. **

**amandald98: I love bacon *sighs* :P I don't like him either, I suppose he's like Marmite (Or Vegemite), you either love 'im or hate 'im. Or be controversial and not bother to hate or love him. **

**Downton austen: Thanks for being so encouraging and reviewing my stories, I really appreciate them :D **

**justlovefanfiction2901: Nothing really... I'm not a full time hater, I'm not bothered with him actually, but I thought he'd be a good Collins. Sorry if I offended you :) **

**clarinetto14: Not a bad weird, I hope? **

**xxPrideandPrejudicexx: Thank you ^_^**

**roxyxsmith: Thanks SO much for your reviews. I always find your reviews so encouraging :) Was he weird in a good way or a bad way? I also knew someone like Joe, it's not a nice situation to be in, I hope your situation wasn't too gruesome ;) I'll try to include more Caroline in future chapters.**

**ErynSidhe: Thanks for pointing that out, I fixed it! If you find any more mistakes, then please don't hesitate to tell me :) **

**Well, on to the next chapter! Please review! And sorry it's so short... **

I was relieved to be back home.

Darcy was confusing and Caroline, she was just outright creepy. I sank into my bed, sighing with delight; I wouldn't have to run out of the house in my boy-legs in case some crazy zombie tried to murder me.

Actually, I would. My family's like that.

I had just closed my eyes when my mother burst into my room, yelling, "Is it true! Is it true!" I opened one bleary eye and saw my mother hopping around my room in delight.

See, I told you so.

"Is _what _true?" I said, tiredly. She thrust a magazine into my face, "This!" I pulled back a bit and squinted at the trashy tabloid.

I gasped.

It was a picture of Darcy and me kissing on the beach, when Caroline had attacked him. I hadn't thought that there were photographers nearby. Obviously, I was wrong.

I flipped to the section that's dedicated to us, the couple of the century. I gasped again, there were _loads _of picture of us. Darcy and I walking back up the beach, his arm around me, Darcy carrying my bag of CDs that they had also pictured him buying for me, Darcy and me, Darcy and me, _Darcy and me. _

As if my life couldn't get any more complicated.

What would Darcy think of me? Wait. I didn't actually care what he thought of me anyway. I'll get this all fixed up and that'll be the end of it.

My mum was watching me eagerly, "SO!" She yelled and then a younger girl's voice spoke. I looked past her and saw Lydia and Kitty, the twins, standing in the doorway, "Sorry, I didn't hear you." I said wearily, rubbing my head with my index finger and thumb.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I said that just because you're famous, doesn't mean you should keep all the good-looking ones to yourself. They'd prefer me anyway, I'm not so... uptight." She added and Kitty pouted at me.

"It isn't true, I had to pretend to be his girlfriend so that this other girl wouldn't be all over him. He asked me to do it." I said and my mother's face crumpled.

"Ella-Rayne Violet Grace Bennet! I swear you are the cause of my nerves! Why if you would just-" I blocked out her ranting and walked out of my room. It seemed I wouldn't be getting peace any time soon.

Ironically, my mobile started ringing and I glanced at the caller ID before answering. It was Holmes. I pressed the answer button and held it up to my ear.

"'Lo Holmes."

"_What. Exactly. Is. This!" _ He didn't sound happy. I couldn't blame him, I wasn't either.

"It's not what it seems."

"_Then what is it? You'd better explain yourself."_

"There's this girl, he hates her, she throws herself on top of him, tries to French him and there's nothing he can do about it, since she's his best friend's sister. So he asked me to do it if he did a single with us. As you can see, I accepted. I can't stand the guy though, so you have nothing to worry about. Honestly, you are way too protective."

"_So you're not together?" _

"Nup."

"_You're being honest? Not trying to placate me?" _

I sighed, "Holmes."

"_OK, sorry. Bye."_

"G'bye."

I hung up, sighing. I didn't want to think about the hoards of paparazzi that would be bombarding my house tomorrow. At least Lydia, Kitty and mum wouldn't mind. My phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Seriously, Holmes! Can't you just _believe _me!" I snapped into the receiver.

_"It's not Holmes."_ A deep voice answered and I stopped, confused.

"If you're hoping to get an interview out of me-" I started slowly, about to throw my phone away.

_"It's me, Darcy."_ I groaned, of all the people that could've phoned me up, of course I got Darcy.

I sighed, "Wonderful."

_"I'm going to ask you what do you **think **you're doing? How could you sell these... monstrosities to these low-class magazines! It's not like you're not famous enough already! You could_ _ruin my whole career with this... This... Lie!" _He snapped back angrily.

"Firstly, it was your idea to pretend that we were going out! I can't believe you wouldn't even _consider _that there could be paparazzi! Shows what a genius you really are. Secondly, I did _not _get people to photograph us, have you even _thought _that _someone _might not like to be seen with you?" I finished sarcastically, getting my orange juice out of the fridge.

"_How could I know that they would come even though Charlie had paid them off? And don't even bother denying that this won't help your career. I am an independent singer, lesser known, yes, but I appeal to a higher class. Being associated with you might just ruin that." _

"I can't believe you! I'm not widely liked among lesser classes, just so you know. Even if I was, I wouldn't care, because I'd know that I'm still bringing happiness to people. It's not all about money," I paused for a minute, "or you, for that matter. I'm done with you." I hung up on him, doing a little victory dance. I loved getting the best of somebody.

I was jumping around the kitchen chanting, "Oh yeeaah! Oh yeeaah! Woo HOOO! Make way for mightayyyy Ellaaaa!"

Then my phone rang again. I picked it up, still strangely elated.

"YeeeellO?" I said cheerfully.

_"You didn't hang up properly." _Darcy's voice sounded somewhat amused.

My heart stopped in my chest.

"Uh. So, you, uh, heard?" I asked, trying to sound composed.

_"Yep. Was it the first time you've ever beat somebody, which you didn't actually, in a verbal fight?" _

"You're an arrogant pig." I said, before hanging up, pressing the hang up button until it broke.

My day was officially ruined.

Ruined, I tell you.


	6. The Lonely Grey Cells Club

I threw my phone away and walked upstairs to see Jane. She was ecstatic, jumping up and down on my bed and squealing. I sighed wearily.

"Oh great. You've joined the Lonely Grey Cells club as well. Wonderful." I rolled my eyes and sat down on my big, pink, fluffy beanbag.

She stopped bouncing and stood looking at me, her hands pressed against her mouth, "Guess what!" She shrieked.

"What? Wait. Let me guess, Darcy jumped off a cliff!" I squealed, feigning great excitement. Jane gave me her best big sister look, "Ella!" She reprimanded, before grinning like the Cheshire Cat again and giving another little hop of excitement.

"Anyway! Charlie is hosting a party!" She said, clapping her hands.

Wait.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jane? When have you ever been this thrilled about a party." I said disbelievingly, giving her a dumbfounded stare.

She sighed, "Elle, I'm excited because he's only hosting it so that I can meet his parents in a social environment. He didn't want it to be all awkward like it usually is." She paused, a blissful smile reaching from ear to ear and then suddenly a tiny wrinkle appeared inbetween her eyebrows, "Not that his parents are nasty or cold or cold or-" I held up a hand to let her know that I kinda got the drift.

Then Jane's face brightened yet again, "By the way, Charlie said it would be sooo amazing if you could do the music."

I raised a sceptical eyebrow at her, "If the rest of the family isn't coming then I will. If they are, Jane, you will not get me there even if you had bacon." She gave me a look back, I sighed, "OK, you probably would, but I won't do the music unless the family doesn't come with."

She dove on top of me, hugging me tightly, and I staggered back with the force of her weight.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOUUUUUU!" I swear my eardrums had burst. I couldn't breath either.

"Can... not... breath... Jane." I gasped and she scampered back to the bed, screaming into the pillow.

Wow.

Jane hugged Charlie tightly, "Thank you so much for inviting us!" She gushed, even though she knew the party was for her.

Charlie grinned, "Nonsense." He paused, looking appreciatively at Jane's rose pink sundress and rumpled hair, "You look gorgeous." He said softly, taking her by the hand. I coughed and Charlie looked up quickly at me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible host, but I've got an unusually distracting distraction." He took my hand as well, "Thanks a million for doing the music. Everyone was so excited to hear you were singing." Charlie looked around and leaned in conspiratorially, "To be honest, I think they're relieved that I won't be singing."

I laughed, "Charlie! You're a wonderful singer! I've got your albums in the car."

"If you say so. Right, it'll be ten minutes until it's your turn at the mic, if you still don't mind. By the way, Ella, you also look amazing as well." He said, before Jane dragged him off into the crowds. I scoffed, I had gotten dressed at the last minute, throwing on a salmon pink dress that came to just above my knees, a long woollen grey cardigan and some ballet flats (find the link in my profile to the piccie!).

"Hello."

I jumped and looked up at Darcy, who had managed to sneak up on me without me realising it.

"Oh, uh, hi." I paused and he just stood, looking at me. Socially retarded much?

"Are you going to say something or are we just going to be standing here like two idiots?" I said, taking in his rather nice appearance. He looked very casually masculine in a white oxford shirt, black dress coat and black jeans.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry," Darcy flashed me a disarming grin, taking me aback, "for the other day, I mean."

Before I could reply, Charlie burst through the crowds, "I have been begged to let you come on early. Is that OK with you? I tried to but-" I waved my hand, "Think nothing of it, Charlie." I walked over to the makeshift stage and climbed the stairs, a hand caught mine and I gasped turning to see who it was. Darcy looked up at me with an intense expression and I just looked at him, climbing onto the stage. He dropped my hand and walked away, flexing his hand, as if to rid it of my touch. Weird.

As Ella began playing, Darcy recognized the opening notes for Skinny Love. He loved this song, when he had still been getting over his parent's deaths and what had happened to Georgiana, he had listened to it while drinking brandy in his study.

Then she opened her mouth.

It was like nothing Darcy had ever heard. It was the voice of an angel, he couldn't believe that this was the same person singing. It was a crime that she hid her ethereal voice with her usual rock style. As he watched her, crouched over the piano and singing so beautifully, Darcy felt a stirring of an emotion he couldn't name.

I finished the song and everybody applauded as I walked off stage. I was going to find someone that I really didn't want to. I was trying to find William Darcy, because I needed a male backing vocal and a pianist while I played the guitar.

I saw him standing by a small group of people and walked over to him quickly.

"Darcy, I need to call in on that favour you owe me."

He looked up, surprised, "We can't exactly record a song here, Ella."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid. I wanted to sing a song for Jane and Charlie and I need backing vocals and a pianist so that I can play the guitar. You won't need to do the single with us."

Darcy rubbed the back of his neck, sighing, "OK, I'll do it." I nodded thanking him, giving him the sheet music and then walking back to the stage.

"Hey everyone. The next song is for Charlie and Jane." I said, slinging my guitar over my head. I turned and gave Darcy a look that asked him if he was ready to start. He nodded and started to play the intro.

(Insert lyrics for A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)

I finished to a roar of applause and Darcy and I bowed and walked off the stage.

I turned to Darcy, "Thank you for doing that. I know that Jane worries about being in a relationship and the impact it'll have on my family and I think it would've been reassuring for her. Knowing that I approve, I mean."

He glanced at Charlie and Jane who were making there way over to us, "I understand." He nodded at me, "Goodbye." Then he stalked off. Jane reached me and wrapped in me in a bear hug.

"Thanks, Ellibear." She whispered in my ear, I hugged her tighter in response. Charlie gave me a more reserved hug and a peck on the cheek, "Cheers bub." I laughed and they went back to Charlie's parents, who had apparently taken a shine to Jane.

Everybody did.

I got bored and told Jane I would be going.

Where, I didn't know.

I wandered around the town until I found a small independent coffee shop. I walked in, ordered a white chocolate mocha and sank into one of the squishy sofas, pulling out my dog-eared copy of The Phantom of the Opera. Breathing in the sweet scent of my mocha, I smiled into the mug. Mocha + coffee shop + favourite book = Ultimate relaxing evening.

Until I put my mug back on the saucer and looked up.

Darcy looked questioningly at me as I looked, wide-eyed, up at him.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you stalking me?" I asked suspiciously and he raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing... You're the one who sat at the same table as me in the same independent coffee shop out of the hundreds here."

I shrugged, "What can I say? Fate has it in for me."

He sighed and put his newspaper down, glaring at it as if it hadn't served it's purpose, not of being a bad read, but in hiding him from civilization.

Darcy looked back at me, the corner of his mouth curling in a half smile, "You performed well tonight." He said, leaning back into his chair.

I looked at him, not believing what I had heard, "The William Darcy, formerly of the opinion that I could go jump, now likes my music?" I said cynically and he looked a bit startled, the tiny crease appearing again inbetween his eyebrows.

"I never said-" I held up a hand to stop him, "Saying that Justin Bieber is better than me is basically the single worst insult I've ever heard in my life. And believe me, I have heard many insults in my life."

His face dropped somewhat, "Seriously?" He said, sipping from his huge bathtub mug.

I nodded, pulling my new iPhone from my pocket and texting Jane to tell her where I was.

I'm staying at Charlie's house. Nothing dodgy is going on, his parents have a surprise for me. Call a taxi and I'll pay, I'm sorry for bailing on you :) Xxx

I clicked off the text and then my phone bleeped. I tapped the screen.

It was dead.

I slammed it down on the table, rubbing my forehead in frustration. Darcy looked confused, "What's wrong?" He asked, peering at my phone.

"Jane's staying at Charlie's and my phone's dead." I said and the giggled when I saw his face, "Not like that! Jane would never do that, his parents had a surprise for her tomorrow. She has the keys and now I am stuck." I curled up on the sofa, laying aside my book and yawning softly.

"I'll take you home." He said. He gulped down his coffee, stood up quickly, and picked up his bag. I started to protest, but he waved them away and walks out of the café.

"It's fine, I don't have any pressing appointments and feel like a drive." Darcy said as I ran after him, "Besides, you're the only one around that has more than just a few grey cells."

I glanced up at him, while he kept his gaze fixed ahead, "Is that your way of saying that I have some sense?"

He shrugged and turned around a corner into a car park. I looked around and was wondering which car is his, when he slid his keys out of his pocket and clicked it.

The Audi R8 that I had been admiring flashed it's lights and I stopped, "Is this your car?" He looked around with a 'yeah so?' look on his face.

I squealed and hopped in the front seat, breathing in the smell of genuine leather, Darcy slid into the seat next to me, "Eager much?"

I rolled my eyes, "This is my favourite car. Ever."

He laughed, "Why don't you buy it? It's not like you don't have the money."

"I don't like buying expensive stuff, I feel conceited when I step out of the shop and see a poor person." I said, folding my arms defensively.

Darcy started the car and cruised out of the entrance, "So you think I'm conceited for buying an expensive car?" He said, while directing the car around a roundabout.

"Yes and do you know where you're going?"

"We went to your house to pick you up and drop you off. You think I'm conceited?" He asked, gripping the steering wheel tighter so that his knuckles paled.

"I believe I answered that question."

Darcy sighed and turned to look at me, "I'm not conceited."

"DARCY!" I screamed, he looked back at the road and swerved back onto the right side of the road, breathing in sharply.

"I'm sorry." Darcy apologized and I nodded silently, still gripping the leather seat. He pulled into our road and I was dropped off in silence.

"Goodnight, Ella." He said, before pulling off.

"G'night, Mr. Jerk-face." I whispered, unlocking the door.

(Insert lyrics for Heartlines by FATM)

We bowed to the roaring crowd and walked off the stage, grinning from the exuberant reception of our new song, Heartlines.

A man stepped out to talk to us and I stopped. He looked familiar and then I remembered who he was, "Joe!" I cried, grinning wider.

Joe Wickham laughed, reaching out to kiss me on both cheeks, "You told me you were Rose! I couldn't stop laughing afterwords, I'm a big fan of yours." He stepped back, squinting at me, "Awesome outfit!" Joe said, looking at my Indian leather warrior chief outfit.

He gestured to my feather headdress, "May I?" I nodded, "Thanks, I need a souvenir that's not from the gift shop!" Joe said, twirling the turquoise feather between his index finger and his thumb.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I turned to find Holmes standing next to me, "Who's this, love?" He asked, sending an angry look over to Wickham, who looked confused.

"Holmes, this is Joe Wickham. I met him on holiday, if you could call it that." I said, frowning at him and shaking my head ever so slightly.

He grunted a 'hello', but didn't shake the hand that Joe offered him. I looked heavenward and prayed silently that Holmes would stop behaving like a Neanderthal.

I looked back at Wickham who was squirming under the wrathful gaze of Holmes, "So why haven't you texted me?" I asked and Joe snapped to attention.

"I lost it..." He said, looking sheepish and I sighed sarcastically, "I'm a wonderful musician whom you admire and you go and lose my number. I feel so loved!"

Joe gave me a sly smile, "I can rectify that." He said and I laughed with him, before Holmes started marching me off.

I looked around, "Hey, wait- Holmes!" I yelled, trying to pull free from his arm that was now tightening to fix me there.

Holmes glared at me, "I don't want to you to see him again, Ella, he's not a good sort to be with."

I stared, open-mouthed at him, "And who are you to decide that!" But he just carried on glaring and walking faster.

I sighed and allowed myself to be shepherded out of the concert hall.

**A/N: This chapter may've been a bit weird because I had writer's block, so sorry 'bout that! Anyway, the songs are from Florence + The Machine and Christina Perri, love them sooo much. Especially FTM... I'll be using a lot of her songs during this story!**


	7. The Mighty, Formidable Lady C

**A/N: Wow... It's been ages since I last posted! Sorry... This chapter is really long though! **

When we were in the car, I immediately turned to Holmes, "_What_ was _that?" _I hissed, while he looked absently out of the window.

"He's scum. You really can't see that?" Holmes said incredulously, turning to me.

"I don't understand why nobody likes him! Nobody gives me any reason to stay and if nobody gives me any, I have no reason not to see him." I told him, folding my arms across my chest in open defiance of his wishes.

"Who else warned you away from him?" Holmes asked, startled.

"Darcy."

"He told you about _Georgie?_" Holmes said, spinning around in his seat, wide-eyed.

I wrinkled my forehead, "Who's that? And how would you know anything about him? You don't even know him."

Holmes gave a sheepish smile, "Actually, I know him a lot better than most people do." My mouth dropped open, all thoughts of Wickham fleeing from my head.

"OHMIGOSH! Y- You're _GAY?_" I shrieked, banging my head on the ceiling as I fell over in shock.

Holmes burst out laughing and I plaster myself to the wall, thoroughly disgusted with both him and Darcy. After all, Holmes was my best friend, how could he not tell me about that?

How dare he?

I scowled my best scowl at him as he kept on laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

And. Laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny. I'm kicking you out of the band, we need to trust each other implicitly and you broke my trust."

That stopped him and he looked up, wide-eyed at me, "I'm not gay, Ella." Holmes paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, Ella."

I hugged him and he hugged me back, "OK, I won't kick you out of the band. Whatever."

Then I pulled away again, "Wait. So how _do _you know Darcy?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're cousins."

My mouth fell open yet again. Holmes Fitzwilliam and William Darcy were _cousins? _

"OK, so what kind of creepy full-stop sized world is this? And how do I not know this? I _know_ your family, Holmes!" I said, thinking he might be playing some lame prank.

"You know _most _of my family, you don't know my English relations. It just so happens that my aunt married a certain George Darcy and you can guess the name of their eldest child." Holmes said, clearly enjoying my shock.

"You're so smug. I crushed on this guy for years and you never said ANYTHING!" I burst out, flushing with embarrassment.

"If it's any comfort to you, I never said anything to him either. We're very close and I tell him everything so you can be grateful that I didn't share that particular piece of gossip."

"Uh-huh. Holmes, I am _soo_ grateful to you that you let me gush on and on about Will Darcy and you never told me YOU WERE HIS SMURFING COUSIN!" I yelled, covering my now-red face with my hands. I felt them gently being pulled away and then Holmes' hazel eyes are smiling at me while he's gently holding my hands in his warm ones.

"I'm sorry, Ella, really." He said softly and I grin back at him and then give him another hug. Cheesy, I know. Except that I pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"How come you didn't greet each other at the Grammys?" I asked, frowning.

"_Ella!_ We agreed that it would be better if no-one knew that we were related because Darce didn't want people stalking his younger sister and the less people knew about his family, the better."

I sighed, "Weren't you angry with me for insulting him?"

"Nope, he is rather... odd. You were wrong though, he is a great guy."

I didn't want to believe that.

* * *

><p>I peeked out of the door, slipping on my pair of geek glasses and shoving my bowler hat firmly onto my head. Brushing my darker hair out of my face, I stepped tentatively out of my door.<p>

I had been stalked incessantly after the magazines had released all the "juicy gossip" about Darcy's and my relationship. I had dyed my hair a shade darker, did my make-up differently, wore hats and glasses. I looked one last time to see if there were any people hiding in the bushes. I sprinted over to my red Mini and hopped inside, driving away just as the paparazzi made a dash for me.

I smiled to myself and accelerated, leaving them behind. I was going to meet Holmes and Charlotte at a café that we had been going to since we were little. We had improved and perfected our music and recorded our new songs. We had been working so hard and meeting only on business.

I pulled up into a space at the huge car park down the road, got out and walked to the café. Walking through the glass panelled doors, I spotted Holmes and walked over to the booth we had bought for our private use.

Charlotte squinted at me, "Have you changed anything? You look different, doesn't she, Holmes?" She said, turning to Holmes who was also looking at me closely.

"Your hair? It's darker, isn't it? Are you being stalked, Wilde?" He said seriously, worry crossing his face.

"No, just by the paparazzi." I smiled, trying to push away his worry and concern. I slid onto the sofa across from them.

"Uh, Wilde, I-" Holmes was interrupted by someone sitting down next to me. I turned to see who it was and gasped. Darcy was sitting next to me, reaching across the table to greet Holmes warmly.

He sat down, nodding to me, "Wilde. Charlotte."

I turned to Holmes disbelievingly, mouthing, "You invited _him?_" Holmes frowned at me and turned back to Darcy who was speaking.

"Georgiana would love this place." He said wistfully, looking around at the old photos that decorated the red walls.

"Who is Georgiana?" I asked, feeling an odd sinking in my chest, I didn't know why since I didn't care for him.

Darcy turned to me, tenderness softening his features and making my heart nearly melt as dimples appeared. Then I remembered he was Darcy and got my act together.

"My younger sister." He snorted softly, "I think you would get on _very_ well. She needs a good friend." A look of sadness crossed his face before he set his face into the expression of cold superiority I knew so well.

"Darce, for goodness sake, don't give us The Face." Holmes said, grinning at his cousin who had looked up at him, startled.

"Sorry." He said, blushing, "I do that when I'm uncomfortable." He explained to Charlotte and I.

Charlotte grinned at him, "My little brother did that except he would cover up his shyness with hyper-activity." Darcy smiled at her, abashed but grateful. He did that when he was uncomfortable? Not out of arrogance?

I think the world just shook.

"Is that just you or do all the Darcy's do that?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"All Darcy's, I am afraid, are cursed with The Face. Some people think we are proud or snobby, but really we're just shy." He said, his baritone voice reverberating around the booth.

I laughed, "You sound like the Phantom of the Opera!" He looked surprised and I saw Holmes smirk.

"You read the Phantom?" Darcy asked.

"I'm not completely uneducated." I retorted, feeling defensive. Darcy rolled his eyes, making me feel angrier. What kind of guy was he?

Wait. I knew the answer.

Confusing.

"Wilde. Darcy was asking you a question. He wasn't saying that you're uneducated." Holmes butted in, just as I opened my mouth to tell Darcy what I thought of him. I glared at him and turned back to Darcy, "As a matter of fact, I do. Actually, it happens to be my favourite book, as well as The Great Gatsby."

Darcy sighed, swirling his drink around in his mug, "It's my favourite book as well."

I raised my eyebrows, "I will never know why Love Never Dies was a flop. I mean, the music on its own could have made it the most successful musical if Andrew Lloyd Webber didn't kill Christine off." I smiled, "My greatest wish is to sing that kind of music, but that's not what the public wants. Besides, I don't have the voice."

Holmes laughed disbelievingly, "You don't have the voice! Wilde, excuse me, but that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"You sing opera?" Darcy sounded surprised. Again.

"Are you this surprised when anybody does anything? You must be like, 'OH MY GOODNESS! THAT GUY JUST WALKED OUT HIS FRONT DOOR! WOAH!'." Holmes and Darcy glared at me and I sighed, "Anyway, yes I do sing opera, but only like Andrew Lloyd Webber's music, not all that frilly stuff."

Holmes laughed and Darcy sent him a warning glance, making me curious.

"Don't you dare say anything that you'll regret, Holmes." He said, a hard note edging his voice.

Charlotte and I were leaning forward in our seats, giving Holmes puppy eyes and batting our eyelashes.

"Darcy does exactly the same thing in his free time." Holmes said, a glint of laughter in his eyes as Darcy mouthed that they would talk later.

As the boys communicated silently, Charlotte wiggled her eyebrows at me and mouthed "HAWT!", pointing at Darcy, ever so subtly.

Not.

Charlotte seemed to have an idea and she gasped, "You guys should do one of the songs together! From Love Never Dies!"

Darcy and I gave each other a dumbfounded look and then turned to Charlotte, "NO!"

"Why?" Holmes said, shrugging, "I think it's a good idea and it's not like you would release an album of it."

Darcy and I shook our heads emphatically, "Nope. Absolutely not." I said, glaring at Charlotte and Holmes.

Darcy looked thoughtful and Charlotte smirked, "Having second thoughts, Darcy?" She said, looking like an imp as she grinned at him.

He snapped back to reality, "Huh? What? No!" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so boring... Live a little!" She said and Holmes nodded.

I looked, exasperated, at Holmes, "Stop being the Devil's advocate! Don't you _ever _agree with me?"

Holmes smirked, "You know the answer to that."

I carried on glaring at him and he carried on being a jerk. Darcy was talking to Charlotte about his younger sister and the escapades of Charlotte's younger siblings. It was odd that Charlotte was comfortable talking to Darcy since she was normally shy and didn't like talking to people that she didn't know.

And this was DARCY of all people.

Then again, Darcy was being uncommonly nice, smiling all the time, showing off his oh-so-cute dimples off. I put my mental Darcy blockade up again. I mean, I couldn't stand the guy. Holmes was leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, but once in a while he'd open them slightly so if you didn't look closely you couldn't tell. He had been acting weirdly ever since we had been here and whatever it was, it was weird. I kicked him under the table and he kicked me back, I kicked him harder and he kicked me back harder as well. Being the baby I was (not), I yelped. Darcy and Charlotte ceased their conversation and gave me a weird look, Darcy asked if I was OK and I brushed him off. They continued and I kicked Holmes back with all my might, but he had shifted his foot and I slammed my foot into the table, sending incredible pain rocketing up my leg. I shrieked and bit my lip in an attempt to hide my pain, but tears started leaking out of my eyes. Darcy and Charlotte stopped abruptly and Holmes' eyes flew open.

"Ella! Are you OK? What happened?" I tried to suppress a sob, but it escaped my lips as another wave of pain came and their faces grew alarmed.

Holmes slid out of his seat, "Ella, did you hurt your foot? Darce, could you have a look at it, please?" Darcy shifted away from me and gently took my leg, resting it on his. He carefully untied my Doc Martens and slid it off, causing me to suck in a sharp breath. Taking off my sock, he examined the now-purple toe, frowning over it.

"Can I feel it? I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Darcy asked, looking concerned. I nodded and tried to stop crying, the pain still intense. He probed my toe gently and his face grew troubled, "It's broken." He pronounced, looking up at me.

Holmes looked stricken, "Oh bub, I'm so sorry."

Charlotte turned to him, "Holmes, what happened?" She said, holding my hand and looking at Holmes, confusion evident on her face.

Holmes grimaced, "We were kicking each other under the table and I pulled my leg back when she was about to kick me, apparently as hard she could. She smashed it into the table."

Darcy glared at Holmes sharply, "_You_ did this to her?" Holmes held his hands up in defence.

Charlotte was still confused, "Wait, why were you even kicking each other in the first place?" My toe was throbbing and Darcy looked as if he had just remembered something.

"Holmes, ask for a bandage." He looked back at me as Holmes left, Charlotte following him, giving him one of her famous (and terribly irritating) lectures, "How are you feeling, Ella?" Darcy asked, his hand still resting on my foot.

"I- I want to go h-home." I felt pathetic, but the feeling of embarrassment was greater and, plus, I needed Jane. Darcy nodded, "We'll go in a minute, darli- I mean, I need to bandage your toe, then I'll carry you to my car. Jane can pick your car up later if she wouldn't mind." The corners of his mouth turned up a little and he wiped a few of the tears away, his thumbs brushing my face and a look of confusion passed over his face. Then Holmes and Charlotte came back and Darcy had pulled away as fast as lightning so neither of them noticed.

"Here it is." Holmes said, passing the package that contained the bandage over to Darcy, "I am really sorry, Ella, really. You'll forgive me, right?" He asked, his hands behind his back like he did when he was uncomfortable and worried.

I gave him a shaky smile, "I-it's all fine. I'll be OK." Then I winced as Darcy started to wrap my foot up. Tying a knot, he leaned back and, holding my foot up, slid off the seat, moving his hand up to my knees and gently cradled my shoulders.

"Take a deep breath. This might hurt your foot a bit." I braced myself, following his advice and he scooped me up like I weighed nothing. Guess my morning runs had been paying off then.

"Uh, you need to kinda, um, put your arms around my neck. It's a bit difficult carrying you like this." He said and I blushed as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck.

He walked out of the café, people staring at us, and started down the street with Charlotte and Holmes following us closely. I buried my head into Darcy's shoulder to hide my face from the paparazzi and Holmes gave me his hat to wear.

We walked to where Darcy's car was parked in the same car park as mine. He gently laid me down in the back and Charlotte came to sit with me as Holmes and Darcy went around to the front. Charlotte looked at me, still concerned, "How's your foot? Still hurting?" She asked, raising my foot up a bit as we had learned in First Aid.

I nodded, my foot was still incredibly painful, but it had eased a bit and I had stopped crying, "I think I'll survive. What about you?"

Char smiled, "'Course I'm fine, just concerned for you. I've got some Ben and Jerry's at home if you'd like me to bring it over. I could bring some DVDs for you as well?"

"Well then, we can have a girly night." I smiled tiredly at her, the crying having worn me out. I highly doubted that I would be able to stay awake for another hour. The journey home was quiet and Darcy refused the invitation in, all awkwardness and aloofness again. I sighed and leaned back into my La-Z-Boy. Jane had been the only one that had been shocked (or even bothered to take care of me) when Holmes had blushingly told her the tale of how my foot had been broken. Mama, Kitty and Lydia had been thrilled to pieces when Darcy had carried me into the living room. My younger sister, Mary, had reproved me about how I should 'do all things in moderation' and Papa hadn't emerged from his study until 4 hours after Darcy had gone.

I had been thinking about Darcy and how he had behaved at the café and when my foot had been broken. He was a mystery, but one that I wasn't so sure I wanted to solve. He had been nice and gentle, claiming to act like he did in society out of shyness, but I wasn't so sure. I had met people like Darcy before where they had claimed to have been something else when they were what they appeared to be all along and I was pretty sure that Darcy was one of those people.

I thought.

* * *

><p>I sighed, resting my head in my hands. Why did life have to be so complicated? I thought celebrities were supposed to have people doing everything for them, but no. Instead, I was followed by the paparazzi, had huge spreads in magazines about my non-existent relationship with Darcy and now I have this.<p>

A holiday with Holmes' aunt. The one he had a phobia about.

The (not-so) Honourable Lady Catherine D'Bourgh.

At least Holmes would be there and a few other relations, but she had heard a lot about me from Holmes, whom I planned to kill with a plastic spoon.

Slowly.

Holmes hadn't been specific about the holiday. He'd just turned up one day, pale and trembling, and announced that we were to go to his aunt's for the week. This week.

I hadn't seen Darcy since I had broken my toe six weeks ago. Charlie had come at least once a day to see Jane and they were now officially a couple. The trashy tabloids claimed that they were "the cutest couple of the year" and had bugged Charlie for an interview with Jane. Jane had been coping remarkably well with all the attention, just smiling serenely and brushing the media off as if they were an annoying fly. I looked out of my bedroom window to see if Holmes had come to pick me up yet in his little bug that he had oh-so maturely painted to look like Herbie. As I looked out, the said bug came hurtling into view, tyres screeching.

I frowned, "Jane? Have I sorted my life insurance?" I asked, looking over my bed to where Jane was sitting, her back to my cream coloured wall. She looked slightly tired, her hair ruffled, lines under her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She smiled at me, nodding, "I'll be fine. The media's just getting to me a bit."

I ran a hand through my hair, watching Holmes almost fall out of his car, "Do you want to come with? I'm sure Lady C wouldn't mind." She probably would mind, but whatever. Jane shook her head as Holmes rang the doorbell, "Have a lovely time and don't worry about me. I'll be fine, plus I've got Charlie. What more could I need?" She said as she stood up, stretching her long slender arms.

I hopped off the cushioned window seat and padded across my fluffy white carpet to her, "Jane." I said firmly, taking both of her hands in mine, "Don't hesitate to call me if you need help."

Jane pulled a face and laughed, her dimples appearing, "Ella, just go and have a good time. I'll see you when you get back." We hugged and then I ran downstairs, yelling a goodbye to my family and grabbing my suitcase once again. Holmes was pacing outside, frowning, when I ran outside.

He looked up anxiously, "Ah, Ella, good. Where have you been? I've been waiting here for-" He glanced at his watch and humphed, "Ah, well, you're hhere now anyway. Come on then!" Holmes said, taking my suitcase from me and walking/jogging to his car. After shoving my suitcase unceremoniously into his small boot, he got into the car, starting the engine. I ran over to the other side of the car, "Holmes! Sheesh, and you call yourself a gentleman?" I accused, shoving my seatbelt on.

Holmes smiled apologetically, speeding down the road, "I'm sorry, Ella. You'll thank me later." I gave him a sceptical look, "If I'm not dead."

"Then you can thank me for saving you from Aunt Catherine." He said, accelerating. I rolled my eyes and rolled up the sleeves of my green jumper.

"Is Lady C really so bad? 'Cause you make her sound like the Wicked Witch of the West." Holmes chuckled, "You'll just have to meet her. She's delightful, absolutely delightful." I could just make out the tiny weensy bit of sarcasm in his voice. Talented, I know.

"Why is she even a lady?" I turned to look out of the window, watching the massive buildings fly past, then melting away into fields and sheep.

Holmes leant back into his seat, "She inherited it from her husband, who was really an amazing man. It was her fourth marriage, she married him for no other reason than his money. My uncle was a clever man, but he was completely infatuated with Aunt Catherine, so he married her." He finished, somewhat bitterly. I huffed, I was never able to understand mercenary women. How could anybody marry for anything less than complete, pure and absolute love? How could they live with themselves and not be eaten away by all-consuming guilt?

I should win an award for that speech. Go me.

After falling asleep, being woken up by almost swerving into a lorry, getting pulled over by the police, let go and then breaking down, we finally got there.

It was like a fairytale/Indian castle. It was the largest house I had ever been to. Well, apart from Michael Jackson's. That was amazingly big. Anyway, we drove up the red stone driveway and stopped in front of the entryway, a white stairway leading up to an oak doorway. The door opened to reveal a butler in a penguin tuxedo, "Good morning, Mr. Fitzwilliam. How are you?" He paused and turned around, "Henry, can you get our guest's bags and ask Robert to drive the car around to the back please? Thank you." My mouth had dropped open slightly as the butler turned back around, Holmes smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Chester, it's good to see you again! I'm perfectly well, how are you?" Holmes' English accent came through a bit stronger, probably because of the butler's accent.

"Very well indeed and, uh, who is your friend?" The elderly butler turned to me, smiling warmly. I smiled back at him and reached out my hand, "I'm Holmes' band-mate and best friend, Ella Bennet. I'm delighted to meet you."

"Chester Brannagh at your service." He said, kissing my hand in the old fashioned way. I almost giggled, finding it odd that anyone would still do that. Another man came out, bowed slightly to us and then asked Holmes for his keys and then went to drive it around to the back of the house.

Holmes and I were then led through the massive entrance and through about a gazillion rooms until we finally arrived at yet another pair of doors.

Chester stopped, took a deep breath and then opened the doors, motioning for us to stay there.

Holmes leaned closer to me, "Prepare yourself." I heard Chester asking tentatively if "The Lady Catherine was prepared to receive her guests".

After some shouting, we were summoned. I stepped into the huge room, looking around at the expensive décor that surrounded us. An middle-aged lady was sitting in a large velvet covered sofa, a severe scowl on her already sour features. Holmes immediately strode over to her, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Aunt Catherine, I am _delighted_ to see you again!" Holmes exclaimed dramatically. The old lady looked at him disdainfully, "That will do, Holmes. Introduce me to that..." She held up her pair of old fashioned glasses, you know, the ones on a stick, "Girl." A frown curled her thin mouth as she said the word like it was poison.

Holmes obliged her, "This is my best friend, ma'am, Ella Bennet or perhaps you might know her as Wilde Paradis?" He said, his smile looking entirely fake. Holmes widened his eyes and gestured at me to come and greet her. I walked over to Lady Catherine and curtsied deeply, over-doing the old fashioned formality she practiced, "Ma'am, I am most obliged to you for accommodating us in such a fine, luxurious home. Why, I am sure I have never seen anything like it in all the many years I have been on this earth!" I said in my most English accent I could muster and trying to fight the fit of laughter that was attempting to take me over and end my charade. Lady Catherine wrinkled her nose at me, "Are you making fun of me, girl?" She sneered and I feigned shock, "No certainly, ma'am! I would never-" Lady C waved her hand and indicated that we should sit down. I turned around and gasped at the sight that greeted me.

**A/N: DUN dun DUUUUUUUUN! Yeah, so I really have no reason for taking to upload this chapter. I don't really like it, but whatever! Let me know what you think! **


	8. Killing Fitzwilliam Edward Darcy

Darcy was looking at me from the couch where Lady Catherine had ordered us to sit down at. His blue eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter as he got up and walked over to me.

"Ella, it's good to see you again." He said as he took my hand in his briefly, before dropping it and striding over to where Holmes stood and embracing him in a bear hug. Lady C adjusted her tiny round spectacles and peered down her nose at them, sniffing with disdain "What do you think you are doing, Darcy? Such displays of affection are not proper and I warrant you know that! I am not quite sure how I have the patience to put up with you and your cousin!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Darcy quickly stepped away from Holmes, walking over to Lady Catherine's chair and kneeling before her, "Aunt, I beg you to pardon me, had I known it would cause you distress, I would have never have thought of it in the first place." He said humbly. Excuse me? Darcy + Humble = ERROR. Who, or what, was this Lady Catherine De Bourgh? She looked down at Darcy condescendingly, "Forgiven." She said sharply and waved him away from her. The afore mentioned Lady then looked at Holmes and I, "I have had enough of you young folk for today, I will not see you until dinnertime." She said before dismissing us. I sighed softly and smiled, relieved at having a quick escape.

I walked out the room, waving casually at Lady Catherine as Holmes and Darcy bowed to her. I smirked as I heard her mutter something about "that insolent snip". Holmes rushed up to me, "Ella! Couldn't you have tried to make a good impression? Aunt's really got it in for you now, you better watch out. I'd stay out her way if I were you, poppet."

I turned to Holmes, "You think I can't handle an old lady? Holmes, really?" I heard a low laugh behind me and turned around to see Darcy trying unsuccessfully to hold back laughter. He held up his hands, "You haven't met Aunt Catherine, Ella. It's going to be war this week, isn't it?"

I raised my eyebrow, "And that's what you're finding so hilarious that you feel the need to... Dare I say it? Laugh?" I said sarcastically, he was really starting to bug me. Darcy rolled his eyes sarcastically (A/N: Lawl, you're all probably thinking "He can do that?"), "I laugh. I'm human, I'm allowed to laugh!" I feigned surprise, "Really? I must have missed that life lesson!" I turned back and saw that Holmes had conveniently left us on our own.

I turned back to Darcy, "Um, so..." I said awkwardly as he carried on walking slowly, when suddenly he turned back to me, "How's the foot?" Darcy asked, gesturing to my foot. I looked down to see what was wrong with my foot, then I blushed, realizing what he had meant, "Oh, um, yeah, it's been fine." I looked up at him shyly, "Thanks."

He shrugged my thanks off and then strode down the hallway, looking for Holmes. I fumed as I stared a hole into his grey suited back, why was he so confusing? I turned down another hallway and wandered away from Darcy and wherever Holmes was. Darcy was so confusing with his gorgeous blueberry eyes and thick, silky dark hair, his glori- I abruptly stopped myself, Darcy was no more than an arrogant pest. One minute he could be openly insulting me and my family, the next he would be asking me how I was, listening intently as I answered. How could his family have dealt with him? Mind you, they were probably just like him. Apart from Holmes and his family.

I ascended a flight of old stairs, still fuming about Darcy. He was annoying, arrogant, obnoxious, selfish, prejudiced and proud. I huffed, turned into a random room and gasped. It was a child's playroom, painted a sunlight yellow with a play castle to the side of the large room. Wooden swords were lying haphazardly in one corner, near the large bookcase that covered the entirety of one wall. I peeked into the castle and saw that the bottom was a plush sofa. Sitting down, I saw a old Fender leaning against the wall, I covered my mouth in excitement. I loved Fenders. I picked it up gingerly and started plucking out the chords of my one of my favourite songs, I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.

(READ THE LYRICS)

I finished the song and smiled softly, wondering who played in here. It hadn't been used in years, because, unlike the rest of the immaculate house, this one was rather dusty, dust drifting lazily in the sunlight. Sensing someone, I looked up suddenly and saw Darcy standing near the door, leaning against the bookcase, his blue eyes watching me silently.

"Darcy! Y- you gave me a fright." I stuttered, feeling embarrassed, while brushing my unruly brown hair out of my face. Darcy looked slightly haunted before coughing and adjusting his position, "I apologize. I wasn't expecting you to be here either. This was Holmes', Georgiana's and my playroom, where we had most of our adventures." He said, coming to sit next to me on the squishy red cushions inside the play castle, banging his head slightly on the side. I shifted slightly away from him, a bit unsettled at our close proximity, "Oh, Holmes told me about the infamous game of Pirates where Georgiana ended up tied to a bed post and left there for hours while you and Holmes had an epic battle, that is, until Holmes pushed you into the lake outside." I said, trying not to laugh, but, of course, failing miserably. Darcy seemed rather wistful, as he re-counted the days of his childhood. A silence came over us and, surprisingly, it wasn't as unbearable as I would have thought, rather than awkward, it seemed companionable, like a silence only the best of friends could share.

Don't get the wrong idea, Darcy and I were not friends.

A knock at the door broke us out of our individual reveries, startling Darcy who immediately bumped his head on the ceiling of the castle again, while I scrambled out, Darcy following me, but landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor, knocking me back over. Trying to pick himself up off the floor, Darcy began stuttering an apology, but stopped when I held up a hand, "Just don't." I said in that wonderfully delightful way I had, "Come in." I called, brushing dust off my ribbed tank top, watching the oak door to see who it was and desperately hoping it wouldn't be the Witch, Lady C, in other words.

Thankfully, it was only Holmes, "Um, it is safe to enter, isn't it?" He asked, looking between Darcy and I, Darcy looking as calm as ever and me, looking a bit disgruntled at having been knocked over. I nodded, waving my hand as if it would wave away his doubts, "Of course! Enliven us with your wonderful company, Holmes!" I threw my hands up in the air expectantly, watching a mischievous smirk come over his face.

"Darcy, old chap, have you forgotten that story I told you about Ella? Perhaps you would be so kind as to share it with us?" Holmes asked, making me go pale as I thought about which story he could have possibly told Darcy, of all people! So I took the last resort.

Picking up one of the wooden swords, I pointed it at Darcy's chest, looking at him menacingly, "If you tell any story about me, I swear I will run you through." I growled, trying to think about what I would do if he continued telling that story. However, at that moment, something came sweeping in an ark towards my sword, knocking it away from Darcy's chest. I whirled around to see Holmes brandishing another wooden sword, grinning impishly, "Come on then!" I took a swipe at him, trying to catch him off-guard, but failing as he deflected my blow and lunged for my chest. I darted away and raised my sword for another swipe when it flew out of my hands, I spun on my heel to find Darcy trying to suppress a smile and again, wielding another sword. I arched an eyebrow, "So, you have joined the losing team?" I pouted, before diving for my sword, sliding along the wooden floor, grabbing it and leaping back to my feet and holding it in the 'en garde' position. Darcy, likewise, lowered his sword to that position, "It appears so, Miss Bennet." He said, before whipping his sword away and making a move for my sword. Deflecting it, I burst into the hallway, running down it backwards, trying to fight off Darcy and Holmes who followed me up, "Oh, you did not want to challenge me to a duel!" I yelled, breathless, swiping their swords away, then turning on my heels and running down a flight of stairs. Bolting through a doorway, I turned around and parried a lunge made by Holmes, and a sophisticated swipe by Darcy. Having run down the stone steps, I ran across the soft grass plane, beside a long lake water feature **(A/N: I mean like the long river thing in front of that old woman's house in Becoming Jane {it's a terrible picture, but it is kinda what I'm thinking of: w w w . .images?q=tbn:) **Darcy and Holmes running after me. I felt a sword barely miss my side and I stepped onto the marble side of the lake, running along it until another blow almost knocked me off. Spinning on my heel, I turned to face Darcy and thrust my sword at him, which he deflected so well that it knocked me off balance. I wobbled and tried to grab onto something, anything, which happened to be Darcy's shirt.

Unfortunately, I pulled us both into the lake.

**A/N: Okay, so before you start murdering me, I have an explanation for my absence: I was on holiday and was still working there because I have a ton of work that I need to keep up with. Anyway, I need to ask you guys something: Should I re-write this story in third person format? I feel it would probably allow me to describe more, how what is going on in the character's heads, what they're actually feeling instead of what they say they're feeling and I could show other character's POVs more. Send a review with your thoughts please!**


	9. Making a Certain Person Smile

I gasped in a breath as I re-surfaced, the greenish water trickling from my hair. Darcy was already out, wringing out his Mr. Public Schoolboy tailored jacket. Tearing my eyes away from him, I swam gracefully towards the side of the lake and tried pulling myself out, but only succeeding in tearing my dress slightly, "Oi. Darcy, over here! Goodness, where're gallant gentlemen when you need them?" I called, expecting him to send Holmes, but it appeared that he had also somehow managed to end up in the lake. I suspected that he had jumped in.

Darcy looked over at me, water dripping off his darkened hair and past his icy blue eyes- I caught myself and looked away as he approached, extending a hand, "So, we have a winner and a new reigning champion!" He said, pulling me easily out of the murky water. I stared at him in mock horror, "Are you quite alright, Mr. Darcy?" I gently touched his forehead as if to check to for a fever, but a tingle met my hand instead, so I drew it away, "Why, I do believe the sun has gone to your head! Being gallant and admitting you lost to a girl, me, to be precise? Very odd indeed!" I said, feigning shock. Darcy's face had clouded over to his old doom and gloom expression of woe, "I can assure you, Miss Bennet, that I have been raised to be the perfect gentleman. If I do not meet your critique, then I apologize profoundly." He said, helping me onto solid ground again, then he bowed and turned to go back inside, striding across the perfect lawn towards the huge house.

Holmes had managed to drag himself out on his own and was now sunbathing on the grass, "Nice one, Ella." He said, standing up and stretching. I glowered at him, my temper flaring, "Don't criticize me for not bowing to his every need and fancy! Darcy is supposed to be a man, he can handle me insulting him, after all, I'm just a lowly singer that won't submit to his supposed greatness!" I cried, brushing water from my hair.

Holmes clenched his jaw and looked away, trying to control himself, then he looked back at me, "Darcy has a tough life, Ella, just because he seems arrogant and biased, it doesn't mean he is. I know you pride yourself on being able to judge people's characters, but you can't be right every time!" These final words hung in the air as we glared at each other in mounting fury. Of course, it was me who broke the silence, "You know what? I'm sick of this place, I'm sick of Darcy messing with my life and I am _sick_ of you telling me what I can and can't do!" I shouted at him, curling my fists and then walking away before I did anything that I would regret.

* * *

><p>I didn't speak to Holmes or Darcy for the rest of the day. In fact, I didn't speak to anyone at all.<p>

There was a pretty forest a mile or so away from Lady C's house (if you could call it that) and I wasted the day just wandering through it, enjoying just being on my own, not having everybody breathing down my neck, challenging my every thought and action. Why was I surrounded by such infuriating people? Except Dad, I loved my father, with his kind, crinkling eyes and snow white hair. He always listened, always had time for me- I was his favourite, after all, the only one that could hold an intellectual debate for longer than 10 seconds. I missed him, I had never liked being away from him, but with my family, sometimes it was necessary.

I looked up and realised I had come to a tiny clearing, a swimming hole with dappled sunlight glinting invitingly off the surface.

What the smurf.

I dove in, dress and all, not caring about the consequences.

* * *

><p>Darcy was confused. Very, very confused.<p>

He had thought that the ice between him and Ella had finally begun to melt. Then again, he had thought that they had warmed to each other three times before. Sighing, he strode through the forest, leaves and twigs crackling underfoot.

Then he paused, someone was singing. The voice was ethereal, unlike anything he had ever heard before, it enchanted him and made him want to listen to more. The voice seemed to be coming from Browning's Pond, so he walked towards a small clump of trees to hid behind.

The vision that met his eyes shocked him.

Ella Bennet was _swimming _in Browning's Pond, her long brown hair floating behind her and her lovely voice filling the clearing. He didn't even know what she was singing, all he knew was Ella Bennet was beautiful.

He swallowed, his mouth dry as he watched her get out of the pond, wishing that she had worn something other than a light dress. Darcy knew he should look away, but he couldn't. She was smiling ironically to herself, her green eyes twinkling in the way that he had never seen prior to their meeting. she should have such an effect on him, it would ruin his career, but still he couldn't help the way that she was.

He wished he could.

* * *

><p>I squeezed out the water that had made my dress cling to me like a second skin. I hated it when that happened, it felt so uncomfortable... Almost as uncomfortable as talking with Darcy or Lady Catherine.<p>

Actually, not quite as bad as that.

Smiling to myself at this thought, I walked up the bank and stopped, hearing twigs crack. Turning around slowly, I scanned the trees for something. Satisfied that it was probably just an animal, I started belting out Queen's Don't Stop Me Now. How music had declined since the good old days.

"IF YOU WANNA HAVE A GOOD TIME, JUST GIVE ME A CALL..." I trailed off as I spotted Darcy stopping in his tracks, watching me with a shocked look on his face. My cheeks felt warm and I knew I was blushing. I can bet that you'll never guess what I decide would be appropriate to break the ice.

"Except for you." I said, then blushed a brighter shade of pink. Darcy looked perplexed, "Excuse me?"

"You can't give me a call when you want a good time." I clapped a hand over my mouth, trying to shut in any more embarrassing comments. I swear I saw a twinkle of amusement in his sea-blue eyes as he slipped his hands into his pockets, "And you think I would?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, but still looking completely impassive. Apart from a light, light flush spreading over his high cheekbones. I could have been imagining it.

I hoped I was.

I frowned, but ignored this comment, "Did I hear something?" I asked, walking past him, "Oh, no, it must be the wind." Then I broke into an awkward run, hopping nimbly over a few fallen trees.

Before my foot caught the third one and I fell flat on my face.

Total idiot. I know.

Darcy had been watching me with an amused smirk on his face as I had been hopping daintily over the trees and now, he immediately rushed to my side.

"Ella, seriously, I'm not a monster." He said, as he checked my head for any injuries. I stuck out my bottom lip and pointed to my ankle, where he immediately started checking, "Prove it. And- OW! Do you really have to do that?!" I said as he twisted my ankle this way and that, "You're not helping that image."

Darcy glanced up at me, "You want me to leave you?" He asked, dropping my foot and sending a bolt of pain up my leg, "DAR-CYYY!" I shrieked, clutching it and then yelping again as my fingers poked my sore ankle. Of course, Darcy was just kneeling there, still looking impassive, "So do you want me to leave and you can walk back, or do you want me to take you back?"

I harrumphed, crossing my arms. I was very glad that I had packed my angry face.

"Fine. Do what you like."

Darcy got up and began walking away, "Thank you!" He called over his shoulder. My cheeks flamed, "Darcy." I said, trying to keep the embarrassment from y voice, "Can you please come back here?"

He didn't stop, "Did I hear something? Ah, no, it must be the wind..." My fists clenched and the throbbing in my ankle increased, "Darcy, would you please come back and help me back to the house?" Only then did he turn, _still _smirking, "Well, since you asked so nicely, I will."

Darcy slipped his arms around me, picking me up swiftly and beginning to carry me back to the house. I folded my arms, "You're no fun." I said, sullenly, poking him, "Why's that, Darce?"

Darcy looked down at me, cocking an eyebrow, "Who ever said I wasn't? I do believe we just had a swordfight with wooden swords, or am I mistaken?" Smurfity smurfs, this guy had no idea of true fun, "Why don't you ever smile?" I asked suddenly, studying his face, but still not letting my guard down. Darcy was genuinely surprised at this question, "I do!"

"Do not."

"Do!"

"You smirk, but you definitely don't smile." I said, touching the corner of his mouth and tried to make him smile. The effect it had on him was quite different to what I had expected. He froze and I felt his heart quicken, "I do smile..." He said, his voice husky. And the he did.

Wow.

It was a soft smile and I noticed that he had dimples... My heart sped up the tiniest bit. I mean, I had seen him smile a few times before on the very rare occasion, but this one was different. It was a real, genuine, sweet smile.

Whoa.

"OK. I get the idea." I snapped, frowning and looking away quickly. Then I heard him laugh, "I get the feeling that you don't like me very much."

I looked at him, disbelief written all across my face, "_Really? _How on earth did you sense that?" I asked, looking away again. Darcy leant closer to me, "It didn't seem like that when I kissed you on the beach." He said, his voice soft and deep.

Hitting him, I squirmed out of his arms and walked (hobbled) back to the Castle of Doom (Lady C's house) on my own.

**A/N: GUYS, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT, BUT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THIS CHAPTER AND I KNOW IT'S RUBBISH, BUT IT'S GUNNA SPEED UP THE NEXT CHAPTERS :D :D Also, sorry for the rubbish ending xD**


	10. The Dreaded Realization

**A/N: Before I say hi, I just want to say that I AM SO, SO SORRY that I have taken so long! So... Hi! Here I am- finally- AGAIN. So, if you don't remember (I don't blame you if you don't), Darcy and Ella had a 'moment' in the forest after Ella had sprained her ankle. However, Ella ruined that moment by running away from Darcy (or her feelings, take your pick) and back to the Castle of Doom. THIS CHAPTER US ESPECIALLY FOR A GIRL FROM THE NOVELS~ WHO'S A VERY SPECIAL FRIEND :D **

I wriggled my toes in the thick, warm carpet as I entered my room, my HUGE, LUXURIOUS room with that gigantic springy bed that was perfect for jumping on, but never poked you in your back. Don't get me wrong, I still felt a simmering irritation towards Darcy for being so... so... well, Darcy. The thing with Darcy was that, however irritating or cantankerous he was, he was still more interesting than anybody else I had met. Maybe he was more interesting because I _just __couldn't _figure him out, but I wouldn't give up. Oooh no.

An updated list on his character found that he was: cantankerous, moody, confused, just a little depressed (but in a grumpy way that sapped all sympathy away from you) and maybe, just a little bit funny.

I winced at having to admit that there was a positive note about his character. Sighing, I slumped my shoulders as I dropped onto my bed. Right now, a good caramelatte and Les Misérables sounded good... A definite plus would be getting away from this dower house.

_No-one would miss me, apart from Lady Catherine De Bleugh, but she wouldn't care... After all, I am just another conniving gold-digger, aren't I? Well, she can have Darcy and Holmes to herself and her crabby daughter for the night. _

A knock on my door made me jump up, my eyes snapping open, "YES?" I yelled, my ninja fairy ballerina senses were tingling- it must be someone I didn't like. Which was almost everyone in the Castle of Doom at that moment. A sour voice that rang with disdain answered me, "Miss _Bennet," _It said and I determined that it was that butler with the beady eyes, "It is..." I began to worry that I was wrong and that it was actually the forerunner of the apocalypse, "Time to dine," I breathed a sigh of relief, "You will be expected attend in an evening gown." He finished as I punched my goose feather pillow so hard that my hand actually shot through the soft cushion. My eyes widened as feather shot into the air, floating down gracefully- EVERYWHERE.

"Uh, okay, I'll be down in a sec!" I called, not taking my eyes off the snowy white mess. I wouldn't be going to that dinner anyway and I guess that I wouldn't be having that caramelatte or my book either. I knelt down and started picking feathers out of the carpet, sighing. It'd be a loooong time until I was finished.

* * *

><p>Eventually, all the feathers were collected, I had no doubt that they would be at least halfway through their dinner already and would probably not fetch me from my room. Still, I couldn't walk out the front door without them seeing me, because I had to pass right in front of the dining hall. In other words, I'd be busted. Darting across my room to my window, I looked down the three stories that I was about to climb down. It didn't seem terribly hard, there was even a balcony halfway down the sandstone building. Laughing insanely to myself, I hooked my fingers underneath the lib of the window and pulled it up, sliding my legs through until they dangled over the edge.<p>

It looked like a far longer distance now than it had inside.

Leaning back, I grabbed my satchel with my precious books, notepad and pen in and gently slipped off the sill, gripping it tightly. If this went wrong, Lady C could possibly have a funeral to plan.

Luckily, my legs were on the longer side and just reached the top of the next window. I spread my arms and my fingers found a climbing plant to hold onto as I jumped down onto the balcony.

Fist-pumping the air, I did a little victory dance- hey, it's not everyday I get to to a stunt from Bourne. Before I froze. Darcy was in the room I had just jumped in front of.

And. He. Was. Only. In. His. Gown.

Small mercies, huh?

My legs hit the back of the balcony and sent me flying off the edge of the small balcony. I didn't even have time to scream before I was caught. It was actually when I was caught, that I screamed. Darcy had caught me by my injured ankle. On purpose, I was guessing. I was swiftly yanked up, until I was dumped on the balcony.

I glared up at Darcy who was looking down at me, his expression hinting at amusement at my obvious pain and anger, "Are you alright?" He said, bending down to my level, "You know, you always seem to hurting yourself around me."

My glare suddenly turned into a death glare, "What are you trying to say, _cupcake?" _I hissed, getting slowly and painfully to my feet, shaking off his proffered hand. He smirked at me, "You're trying to attract attention to yourself by doing stupid things, like that boy band- One Direction."

"Are you really that dumb as to think that I would _hurt _myself in order to attract attention?" I said, climbing onto the balcony again. Darcy nodded, "It isn't uncommon."

I curled my hand into a fist, "Darcy." He ignored me, "I'm serious- you've broken your toe, almost drowned, sprained your ankle and fallen off a balcony. Doesn't that sound a _little _attention-seeking?" He asked me, quirking one dark eyebrow, his mouth turning up at the side into a smirk.

That was it, I had just had _enough _of him and his cronies. My curled fist collided with his jaw.

_Hard._

As he yelled out in surprise, clutching his jaw, I leapt off the balcony that was still two stories high. I landed on my feet and judo-rolled to the side like I'd seen a stunt guy do in a program. It hurt my ankle pretty bad, but it'd be more painful to endure more 'company' if I'd stayed in this dungeon. Getting to my feet quickly, I down the driveway, only glancing back once to see Darcy's flushed face looking at me from the balcony in bewilderment.

_That's right, sweetie, I'm not a doormat. _

It was quite a journey on foot to get to town, Lady C didn't want any 'riff-raff' around her house, who knows what she might catch from them! I rolled my eyes, what kind of reality did these people live in? I sighed, you couldn't even _see _any signs of life for miles around (apart from the sheep and I guess you could count the plants as living things, but you get the idea), how long would it take me to get to the nearest town or village? Then I heard it. It was kinda unrealistic, hearing the ice cream truck tinkly tune out here where there was no one to sell any to. Apart from me, of course.

Then I had an amazing idea. I had hitch-hiked before I was famous and it had taken ages to get a ride, but I had. Now that I was famous, I imagine it wouldn't be too difficult to get a ride. So I stuck my thumb out, confident of my ride until it screeched to a halt centimetres in front of me. Great. Then I suddenly thought, what if this was a psycho-maniac who kidnapped and murdered people? What if I was naive and just climbed in a done-up white van?

WONDER IF IT WAS AN ALIEN WHO WANTED TO EXPERIMENT ON MY BRAINS?

These thoughts stopped as soon as the window rolled down.

It was even worse than I had imagined. It was...

Justin Bieber.

He had a crazed grin on his face as he waved excitedly at me, "W.I.L.D, where HAVE you been? I been looking all over for you, gurrrl! My DARLING agent, LADY Catherine De Bourgh, told me that you had unkindly deserted her to go somewhere, so I thought and remembered that there was only ONE road to town! And I found you HERE! Wasn't that a CLEVER idea?" I was about to remind him that Wilde ended with an 'e', but Lady C's name stopped me cold in my tracks, "Lady Catherine's your _agent? _I never knew she had a job."

I rolled my eyes and hopped in, since I couldn't feel my foot anymore.

Justin slid his new album into the CD player and turned the volume up, singing along to it as he were the sexiest thing alive. It wasn't very pleasant.

He turned to me, his brown eyes wide, "Yo, Wilde, you should sing with me- you know the lyrics! We could do a duet in my concert next week!" He said, slamming his foot even harder on the gas. I shrieked and closed my eyes, covering my face with my hands, "BIEBER, I THINK YOU'RE SPEEDING SLIGHTLY."

"IF I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND-" He broke off, frowning, then his face lit up again, "BOYYYYFRIEND, I MEAN. I'D NEVER LET YOU GO OUT. I MEAN, GO."

I sat there, fuming, while he jumped up and down in his seat, trying to get the lyrics to his own song right.

"I COULD BE YOUR BUZZLIGHTYEAR." He turned to me, his cap lopsided, "Toy Story was one of the best movies ever made and I felt like I should, y'know, say thank you to them for making it. That's how Buzz, he's my favourite by the way, ended up in this song and now Toy Story is even more famous because of me!" We hurtled on two wheels around a corner, as he carried on singing, bopping the horn along with the beat.

Suddenly, the van halted, the plastic ice-cream on top of the truck carried on moving and landed with a dull thud on the road in front of us. Justin was smiling and waving to his stunned fangirls, completely oblivious to the damage to his truck.

I looked outside and noticed that we were outside none other than, "The Agency Belonging to Lady Catherine Du Bourgh". My eyes widened and I hopped out quickly, praying that Justin didn't notice, but he was still busy waving and blowing kisses to his now screaming fans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it's high-time for a bit of Darcy's POV. ;D Enjoy~**

Setting his new Ray-Bans astride his thick dark hair, Darcy took a long sip from his Espresso, watching the traffic shoot past. He'd had a rough night, not being able to sleep at all. It was that darned girl. She was always in the back of his mind, teasing him with her sparkling hazel eyes that always seemed to be hiding a deep passion for life. She shouldn't be distracting him, he knew far better looking girls than her- he stopped himself. No, he didn't know any girl prettier than one Ella Bennet and that was the truth of it. Sucking in a breath at the realization, he leant back in the chair before he glanced outside at the noise of squealing tires on tarmac.

There she was.

His brilliant blue eyes narrowed slightly, maybe it was because he had thought too much about her- no, she was actually there. No one else had that perfectly sun-kissed skin, those adorable freckles and, of course, those fiercely intelligent eyes. He tried to convince himself to ignore her, to just let her carry on by, not looking at him once. He shouldn't like her, she had even punched him earlier. But that made him love her even more.

Wait.

_What?_

Darcy rubbed his jaw, his prickly 5 o'clock shadow scratching his skin lightly. He couldn't love Ella. _Then why could you not sleep last night?_ He scowled, he didn't love her, he didn't.

As she entered, he caught his breath. She was even more beautiful than she had been this morning, if that were possible. He turned away, rubbing his eyes and frowning.

He had a big problem on his hands.

He had completely and utterly fallen for none other than beautiful, intelligent and fiery Elizabeth Bennet.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry that it took so lawng -.-*** And before you ask, yes, Ella is short for Elizabeth ;) Although, it can be a nickname! :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW. That's one of the reasons why this chapter took so long~ I had no inspiration! D'': THANK YOUUUUU :D**


	11. Confusion Abounds

**A/N: So, would you guys like to see more of Darcy's POV or should we leave him alone? **

**Darcy POV**

Darcy studiously ignored Ella sitting at the next table and she seemed perfectly happy with him doing so. He had a plan, he would go back to Pemberley and throw himself into his career. That would result in his forgetting Ella Bennet and her crazy family, but he still had a problem. That was the blossoming romance between Charles and Ella's gold-digging sister, Jane. He despised women like that and he _knew_ that she was one of them. She never returned his full, open smiles, never responded to his rather clumsy flirting. Darcy worried for his friend, he was completely blind to the bad in people and let people take advantage of him far too often. Charles couldn't even pass a beggar in the street without giving him at least $50.

Darcy sighed, opening his newspaper fully in front of his face. He wouldn't look at Ella if his life depended on it... He wouldn't, he wouldn't.

He. Would. Not. Look. At. Her.

He looked at her.

And immediately regretted it.

She was pulling faces at him! Poking her tongue out and crossing her eyes, looking a bit retarded. Then she sat up again, frowning and swirling her cup of coffee around like it was a glass of champagne. Frowning, he turned back to his newspaper. She was mocking him! Then a tiny smile curled his lips, she was trying to catch his attention. It would fit with all the other times she had and she still denied it... It was too obvious.

Well, he wouldn't deny her. Darcy stood up, just as someone else entered the café, making Ella turn to see who it was. A surge of annoyance rushed through him at this interruption, until it was replaced by an icy fury when he saw who it was.

George Wickham strolled lazily into the café, giving his Ella his grossly sleazy smile. Darcy could have killed him when he saw Ella return the smile, he stared hard at George, until he finally looked at him. The reaction was instantaneous. George froze, paling to a greenish shade of white, which was rather hideous on Wickham's features. His mud-coloured eyes stared into Darcy's masterful eyes which were, at that moment, full of a righteous and almost... holy fury.

Darcy didn't speak, focusing on giving Wickham a heart-attack. George, his hand shaking, slowly raised it in greeting to Darcy, "D-D-D-" He swallowed, a raspy, gurgling sound emitting from his throat as his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground. Ella, instead of rushing to Wickham's sids, sat there, looking mildly disgusted.

Darcy, feeling a sense of triumph, strode out of the café, ignoring the stares as he took out his phone and dialled his chauffeur's number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we're back to Ella :D**

**Ella's POV  
><strong>

Could the phrase '"De ja vue" just possibly fit this moment?

If I wasn't mistaken, this happened while we were staying at Charlie's villa... And had just happened again. I must admit, I had been shocked at Joe's arrival it was an amazing coincidence that we had randomly been in the exact same random place at the exac

The event was a great success and on the end we had over 200 bags and over 100 ladies attended the high tea. We raised over 16500 bds which we will be putting towards buying modern technology for the special needs units. these items can help children express themselves in different was and help them reach their full potential and comminicate with the world that sometimes seems so close to them,yet so far.

Darcy before. Okay, maybe he had been slightly, but _fainting? _I thought that fainting was restricted to teenage girls in the presence of Justin Bieber or people confronted with Lady Catherine or Her Royal Behindness. It was quite pathetic, actually. Okaaaaay, I'll admit it.

It was super-uber-pathetic.

He was only _Darcy,_ for goodness' sake. Even if he did make me slightly wary of him with those... Um... Those, uh, eyes that look like they really want to kill something or, even worse, someone. Joe, probably. Then I thought of something, wasn't it weird that I also happened to be in the same café as Darcy? That had happened twice now as well... Weird.

I have a talent for bumping into people, it seems.

I finally got up to check if Joe was alright, purposefully not looking at Darcy as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. The hub-bub of conversation slowly returned and a few people glanced at Joe and I. A young couple came up to me, a notebook and pen in their hands, obviously wanting my autograph.

"Um, oh, wow. Urrgh. Um, okay. Ah, urm, hi..." Starstruck people are so funny. They're like zombies, arms straight in front of them, blank looks of bewilderment on their drooling faces as they urghed and arghed, fumbling for their suddenly elusive vocabulary.

Joe groaned in front of me, then suddenly puked on the girl's shoes. Great way to complete zombie look.

The girl screamed, kicking her feet, which, of course, made it a thousand times worse. Joe looked dazed, clutching his head, but I didn't care about him anymore. There was no way I would let anyone mess up my new Tokyo Doll dress. Even if it did look slightly worse for wear after I had climbed down the Dragon's Lair.

I slipped out of the café, easily pushing my way through the panicking crowd of people. The smell and feel of the fresh air made me actually grin, before I started walking aimlessly down the pavement, looking at my shoes and not wanting to face any more fans. Suddenly, a notebook skidded to a stop before my feet, open to a random page, full of scribbles. Picking it up, I examined it more closely, flicking through the pages to find a phone number or something, so I could return it. To my surprise, it was full of hand-written music, complex pieces with beautiful lyrics that only a top-quality musician could write. I started singing the melody softly, trying to capture the grace of the song, until a cough made my head snap up.

Darcy the Sociopath stood in front of me, one hand extended while he examined me with those eyes that always looked like they belonged to a stern headmaster.

A smokin' hawt headmaster.

_ELIZABETH- NO, ELLA- BENNET. HE IS DARCY OF ALL PEOPLE, HE IS NOT HO-_

My mind-rant was interrupted by my suddenly re-focusing on the situation, which had suddenly become very awkward.

Fixing a grossly offended look on my face, I barked a short laugh at his hand, "Ha, I will not hold your hand so nyehhhhh." I sneered at him before walking past him, looking back at the notebook. Darcy was one weeeeeiiiiird freak. He actually wanted me to hold his hand! What was _that_ about?

A deep English voice made me stop again, "May I have my notebook back, please?" Darcy asked, shoving one hand into his blazer and still LOOKING AT ME. Oh. I felt myself blushing, of course he didn't want to hold my hand. THIS WAS DARCY, I yelled at myself- mentally, mentally yelled at myself, that is.

No way would he be getting this notebook back.

"What? This isn't your notebook! You can't prove it." I said, still flicking through the pages and trying to ignore my still-aching ankle. He walked towards me and tried to take the notebook from me. Unsuccessfully, of course. My eyes flicked up to his as I assumed my defiant pose. Narrowed eyes, chin jutted out, lips pursed. Defiant poses always worked.

"Elizabeth." Wait. How did he know that my full name was Elizabeth and not Ella? I had told him my name was Ella!

"You're not getting the notebook back until you can prove that it's yours." I said through gritted teeth, still staring him straight in the eyes.

He sighed and shut the notebook in my hands, his hands brushing against mine.

Smurfs.

It had the Darcy crest (yes, they even have a freakin' crest!) in gold all over the front. Great. Now I didn't have an excuse to keep it... I could always steal it? I shook my head, immediately dismissing the thought, he would probably hire assassin ninjas out to kill me.

I thought for a moment, still looking at him, "Please may I borrow this?" I cringed inwardly at having to be polite to Darcy of all people, "I like the music." Was all the explanation I could think of.

Darcy didn't show any emotion, his face remaining how it always did, discontented and somber, "You like the music?" He asked, slipping his Ray-Bans off. I assumed the question was rhetorical since I had just told him that I did. He looked at me full in the face, "And that's supposed to make me give another musician a whole album's worth of songs and let them have the fame and credit?"

Well. That wasn't quite what I had meant.

"Are you asking for another punch? Because, right now, I'd be delighted to give you one." I said, cocking my head and placing my hands on my hips. He didn't reply, only tried to take back the notebook again, trying to pull it from my hands. I wasn't about to give up without a fight. More of a fight, anyway. I gripped the notebook and held my stare, having a stare-off as well as a game of tug-of-war.

Then a devious look suddenly crossed his face and he took a step forwards, so that he was uncomfortably close to me. I tried to take a step back, but there was a fire hydrant behind me, plus Darcy was still pulling the notebook towards him, so there wasn't a way that I could escape easily. His breath tickled my ear as he leant in close, "Give me the book, Lizzy." I stopped. I hadn't been called Lizzy since I was in kindergarten.

I let go of the book.

"How do you know my full name's Elizabeth?" I asked, trying to regain some of my dignity and not let our close proximity phase me. He smirked, "You don't remember." It wasn't a question.

"Well, how's _that_ an answer?!" I asked, exasperated, he had his notebook back, why couldn't he just move back a _little? _The next thing he did was so surprising that I just stood there.

Like a dumb idiot.

He leaned in, his cheek brushing against mine as he kissed my cheek, "That might help you remember."

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is pathetically short, but I'm on holiday in Barbados, so I'm a bit busier than usual, more interrupted, etc. Plus, we have to share a laptop between my whole family. Anyway, excuses over. PLEASE REVIEW :D Thank you soooooo much for the lovely reviews I received last update! So this is for you guys who reviewed ;D **


	12. New Discoveries

**A/N: Yes, it's true. After a whole entire YEAR of waiting (a year and three months to be precise), it's finally here. My writing's changed a lot, so I hope none of you are too disappointed with this chapter as it's not as crazy (...or as badly written) as the others, but I've tried my best to make it as good as possible. Please let me know your thoughts/opinions, the only way I'll improve is with constructive criticism (emphasis on 'constructive). I also just wanted to say a HUGE thank you for all your reviews and that that's what made me come back to this after such a long time. Your support really means a lot to me!**

I woke up to streams of sunlight shining through the huge bay window. I bolted upright, then fell back on the feather pillows, feeling dizzy. Fumbling around my bedside table, I finally managed to grab my phone and blinked blearily at the screen before scrabbling out of bed as the clock read "10:23" in big, bold white letters. Apparently, I had slept better than I thought. I padded across the thick rug and into the ridiculously ornate bathroom. It wasn't even the master bathroom and yet there was marble and gold leafing everywhere and I was pretty sure that the chandelier was made from actual diamonds. The amount of money spent on this guest bathroom would probably feed an entire city in Africa. I must admit though, I did like feeling like I was a queen while I took my daily bath (since there was no shower... Apparently, Lady Catherine had not realized that showers had been invented yet), also, the enormous collection of soaps helped soothe my moral outrage whenever I thought about the unnecessary luxury.

As I ran my bath, dropping in my favourite bath bomb ever which turned my bath a gorgeous molten gold, it occurred to me that I'd finally be leaving Hunsford today and leaving Hunsford meant leaving Lady Catherine and Darcy. Grinning, I slipped off my clothes and sank into the warm water. It would be peaceful once more, I wouldn't keep on bumping into D-arsey and I could get back to my music. Then I remembered that I was not, in fact, living on my own and that I would also be returning to my crazy, chaotic family. Sighing, I dipped under the golden water, only to come up and see none other than Darcy standing in the doorway, looking absolutely flabbergasted. Neither of us said anything for a few moments, just staring at each other, before I yelled, "OH MY GOSH, GET OUT! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY BATHROOM?!" Which startled him enough to start stuttering, "Oh- uh- I- I-" before running out.

When I heard his door slam, I breathed out, my breath leaving me in a whoosh, closing my eyes before I dipped under the water and lay on the bottom of the bath, trying to clear my head and forget what had just happened. No, I was definitely thankful to be leaving today.

Getting out of the bath was like recreating a spy movie, you know when there's a hall full of laser beams that they have to get through? One wrong move and you're dead. Seriously, it wasn't very well thought through to have a freaking marble floor in your bathroom, which will naturally get wet and therefore, incredibly slippery which will, of course, lead to somebody suing Lady Catherine because this is 'Murica. I shuddered when I thought of Lady Catherine, Justin, Darcy or even Holmes finding me, butt-naked on the floor, no doubt looking eerily similar to a drowned rat pressed up against a window. Mind you, Darcy had already seen me stark naked so it wouldn't be anything he hadn't dealt with before, I thought, glowering. I gripped the cool edge of the bath tub in a death grip, carefully swinging one leg over the side of the bath, then the other. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to stand up and fall flat on my face... again, when I noticed a pair of white slippers to the side of the tub. For a moment, I just sat there in silence, staring at the slippers which blended in very well with the white marble, then I felt a powerful surge of annoyance and frustration. All the times I had almost killed myself could have been avoided if I had just looked to my left, all the bruises and aches and pains would have never happened if I had just been more observant. Or if they weren't so freaking well camouflaged. I screamed through gritted teeth and shook my fist at the ceiling, yelling while whispering (you know the loud scream type whispering? Yeah, that.) "Damn you, Lady Catherine!" before feeling myself wobble and, unable to gain purchase on the slippery rim of the bath, I fell back into the bath.

There was an eerie sense of de ja vu when I re-surfaced and saw Darcy striding over to help me. I quickly tried to cover myself, "DARCY, SERIOUSLY?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled, actual yelling this time, not whisper yelling. He looked infinitely irritated, "What was I supposed to do when I heard you scream, followed by a splash? I didn't-" I cut him off, "Just get-" Darcy rolled his eyes, "Yes, but are you hurt?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. "JUST GET OUT ALREADY!" I screamed, which caused Holmes and several servants to come running in.

Holmes got there first, catching sight of Darcy, "Darcy?! What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked, before noticing me, "Oh- OH, shoot, Ella!" He said, hurrying to turn Darcy around as well as the several servants, one of whom was carrying a gigantic first aid kit.. Holmes had gone bright red, "Okay, ahah, everyone out! Ella, you alright?" He asked, not turning around and still trying to shuffle everyone to the door. I would have laughed at the sight if almost a dozen people hadn't just seen me naked. I nodded, then remembered he wasn't looking at me, "Uh, yeah- I'm good, thanks, Holmes." I said, blushing in the cool water. "Oh, uh, cool, okay then." He said, pushing the last person through the door before slamming it shut.

This time, I refrained from physically releasing my emotions and instead scooted around the huge bathtub to where the now-soaking slippers were. I looked at my thin face in the mirror, my green eyes large and dark in my slightly tanned face. I was never great at tanning, so whenever I attended an event, I always had it sprayed on, but I had actually managed to tan, even if it was almost unnoticeable. I tugged at my dripping curls, my hair needed a cut, since It reached down past my chest now and if I straightened it, I had no doubt it would almost reach my waist.

After brushing my teeth, drying myself and my overgrown hair and applying minimal makeup. Since I had such a big fan base, I wanted to live up to the role model they had made me out to be. It was tough, since greedy journalists were always hungry for a story. One toe out of line and suddenly, you were on the cover of every tabloid at the newsstand. However, most of the time, they didn't even wait for you to mess up on your own, they just made things up which inevitably led to wide-spread disappointment and anger. The public were sheep, there were a few special ones who were kind enough to recognize that the media were all vultures and gave me the benefit of the doubt, but most of them had nothing better to do with their time and jumped on the first whiff of negative press.

Suddenly, my phone rang, bringing me back to the present. I glanced down at the caller ID and saw it was Joe. I debated whether I should answer it after such a pathetic display at the café yesterday, but I eventually decided to pick up, "Joe." I said flatly, not bothering to be too nice.

"Ella, hey, I was wondering if you had a moment?" He asked and I could hear the relief in his voice. I rolled my eyes, throwing a gown on and stepping onto my balcony, catching sight of Darcy on the balcony to my right, I stuck my tongue out at him, making him frown in disdain, once again Lord of Who-Knows-Where in the land of Who-Cares. I nodded, then realized Joe wouldn't be able to hear the nod, I said I did and he launched into a full explination about yesterday, that he hadn't been well and some other things had been going on in his life, but then something he said caught my attention, "What did you say?" I said, my brow furrowing in concentration. Joe sighed, "I grew up with Darcy and don't have such a hot history with him... That's why he's so angry whenever he sees me. I don't want to smear his name though." He said, sounding slightly sad. If there was something bad involving Darcy, I wanted to know, it would make my week, "Hey, this is me, I _hate _Darcy with a burning passion, nothing you could say would make me think less of the ponce." I said, glaring at said ponce who rolled his eyes and went inside to avoid more harrassment.

"Are you sure?" Joe said, then, not waiting for an answer, he dove into the story about how he'd grown up with Darcy the Arsey, poor boy, after his parents, who were dear friends of the Darcy's, had suddenly been killed and that he quickly became George Darcy's favourite child. Mr Darcy the Senior had promised to put him through college and to support him in whatever career he wanted to do. This, naturally, made Darcy incredibly jealous, as young Darcy worshipped his father, who also didn't like his son's pompous attitude. One day, when George and Anne Darcy had just left for a vacation, Darcy had turned on the news to find out his parent's plane had blown up mid-air, due to a fault in the cockpit. Darcy was devastated, as they all were, but, instead of handling it maturely, he kicked Joe out onto the street, disinherited and cut all ties and affliations with him, saying that he would never be welcome there again.

I felt devastated for Joe and, apparently, I could hate Darcy even more as I felt a fiery fury sweep through me. I sighed, "Oh, Joe, I'm so sorry, I had no idea... Yesterday wasn't a problem at all, but it's good to have context. I just feel so awful for you, there's nothing I could do to help you?" I asked him, biting a nail.

"You could be my friend? Maybe even more someday?" He said, and I could hear the supressed laughter at the cheesiness of his last sentence. I nodded then mentally facepalmed, "Of course, you dipstick. You should visit me soon, I miss you." I said, meaning it. I did like Joe, especially now I had a partner in my hatred for Darcy. "Text me- oh, sherbet, I have to go, sorry! Love ya, darling- bye!" He said, hanging up on me. I sighed, slipping my phone into my gown pocket, looking over at Darcy's unoccupied balcony. How could anyone treat another human being like that?

I walked inside again and over to my spacious oak closet. It was hot outside, so I zipped myself into a white lace bustier crop and a filmy asymmetrical skirt the colour of sunlight, which is ridiculously poetical, but whatever. As much as I hated wearing heels, they were the obvious choice for my outfit, so, sighing, I slipped my smallish wedges on and attempted to walk down the hallway before realizing that I didn't need to wear them in the house. Well, Lady Catherine would have disagreed with me, but she tended to disagree with me about pretty much everything, so who cared?

Darcy fidgeted nervously in the dining room, trying to focus on his book, but unable to do so. He couldn't stop thinking about Ella in the bath, he tried to be a gentleman and immediately erase the memory, but he couldn't. She no doubt despised him more than ever now that he'd seen her, God help him, completely naked. He sighed, looking out of the window to the sunny fields that lay just beyond his aunt's flower garden. There was no doubt in his mind that Ella Bennet would be the death of him.

It was going to be tough, facing everyone after they'd all seen me butt naked, but I tried to look as professional as possible when I walked onto the patio outside for lunch. Obviously Lady Catherine hadn't been told as she didn't reprimand me and instead greeted me with just a hint of disdain. Darcy looked odd and I realized he was wearing a long cardigan that looked suspisciously like one of Holmes'. He looked uncomfortable, but the simple cardigan transformed him from sophisticated Adonis to an indie god, so his sour expression wasn't much a problem, he was still Darcy after all. A Darcy who treat a certain Joe Wickham incredibly badly, the reminder make my fists curl.

"You are leaving today then, Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine said, holding a pair of glasses, the old fashioned kind that were attached to a stick, up to her milky blue eyes. I nodded, biting into one of the cheese and cucumber sandwiches that were laid out on the table, along with the china tea set. Lady Catherine scowled, "Always look at the person you are speaking with and use words, child!" She barked, sounding like a disgruntled chihuahua. I swallowed my mouthful and looked at her directly, plastering a sickly sweet smile over my face, "My apologies, ma'am." I said, and she bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment, "You are forgiven, it's only to be expected, being raised in such a family as yours." She said, sniffing. Darcy and Holmes both looked shocked, "Aunt!", but she ignored them, "I still have no idea why you never had a governess or went to finishing school... You all are surely paying for it dearly now that you're all grown up."

I clenched my fist, trying not to snap, "I can assure you, _Lady Catherine, _that we're all perfectly well-mannered."

Lady Catherine laughed, the shrill sound hurting my ears, "Well-mannered? My dear, you hardly know how to eat or drink without the food falling out of your mouth!" She said, her eyes glinting with either amusement or malice.

Holmes stood up, his face red with anger, "Aunt Catherine, you are showing _appaling _lack of manners yourself. How dare you speak to Ella like that? You hardly know her, for crying out loud. You make me ashamed to be your nephew." He said, and I noted with pleasure, that Lady Catherine's face was losing colour rapidly. Darcy didn't say anything, he probably agreed with her, after all.

I stood up as well, "I will have you know that my family, while they are not perfect, but at least we love each other." I said, only walking out once I was finished.

Holmes followed after me, having grabbed a few sandwiches, "Ella, are you alright?" He asked, touching my lower back in a comforting gesture, "She says things like that all the time."

I let out an angry sigh, "You'd think I'd be used to people insulting my family by now." I said, walking up the lavish hallway.

Holmes shook his head, "It's hard to ignore it, as much as it would help. I saw an article about my parents yesterday, saying that they abused me when I was little and that it's a miracle how well I turned out, painting me as some sort of tragic hero. I've never been so angry in my life." He said, as we climbed the grand staircase, "I tried to make them re-call it, but they said that they wouldn't, as it was flying off the shelves."

I looked at Holmes, shocked, "You could sue them! You-" Holmes shook his head, "It's too much trouble, they'll just write other things anyway. Anyway, who cares what everyone else in the entire world thinks, we know the truth." He said, smiling, amusement glittering in his brown eyes as I slapped his shoulder.

"Not making me feel much better, Sherlock." I said, unable to stop a laugh from escaping which made him grin knowingly at me.

"You can't deny it!" He said, pushing open the door to my room, walking over to the bed and leaping onto it, falling back against the feather-stuffed pillows.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That was pathetic!" I said, walking over to the far side of the room, before sprinting towards the bed and launching myself into the air before hitting the far side and falling onto the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Holmes burst out laughing, clutching his sides, unable to speak or breath and I was unable to stop myself from joining in, even though my face was buried in the carpet, my left arm throbbing slightly and my knee hurting where I probably burnt it on the carpet. I unfolded myself and pulled myself back up onto the bed, whacking Holmes on the chest again before flopping down next to him. "And-" He choked out, "And you said- that I was r-rubbish!"

I clutched my stomach, "You were!" I said, trying to draw breath.

The laughter subsided after a while and Holmes sighed, looking out of the bay window from his position on the bed, "Nice view, my room overlooks the stables." He said, looking back a me, suddenly grinning mischeviously, "You know what else was a nice view?" He said.

I groaned, rolling over and burying my face into the pillow, "Agh, no, stop-"

Holmes was already into character though, sticking his chest out, his eyes wide and innocent while he pretended to run his fingers through his imagined long hair, "Oh, it's just me, Ella Bennet, world renowned beauty in the bathtub, completely naked, looking like a magical sea nymph in a golden sea, so why are you all looking at me like that?" He said, his voice high, trying to mimic mine and failing miserably.

I gave hima shove, "Oh, shut up, I looked like a drowned rat!" I said, blushing fiercely.

Holmes shook his head, "If there were ever drowned rats that looked like goddesses with amazing bodies, then yes." He said, giggling like a little school boy.

I tried to imagine drowned rat goddesses and joined him, "You're awful."

Holmes cocked an eyebrow, grinning, "You love me for it though. Oh, and you should have seen Darcy after that display, he looked so uncomfortable, he said he should go and apoligize, that you would probably feel incredibly 'violated' , I had to shut him up by shoving a doughnut into his mouth, it was my last one too." He said, pretending to sulk.

I smiled widely at him, propping myself up on one arm, "You can't pretend you weren't flustered either! 'OH, WOW, this is the first EVER time I've seen a girl naked! That is, in real life, the only other ones I've seen are in my magazines! I didn't realize they really looked like THIS! GOLLY GOSH!" I said, mocking Holmes who was frowning at me, but unable to keep himself from laughing at my impression.

"What can I say? You're a world-renowned beauty that I happened to see completely naked! That would have any man fumbling for words." He sighed suddenly, "I should have sold tickets- there are thousands upon thousands of people who would have wanted to see that!" He said, snapping his fingers like a cartoon character.

I wriggled closer and curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest, my arm around his midriff. His arm encircled me, pulling me closer, "I love you, baby girl." He said, kissing the top of my head, making me smile.

"I love you too, Sherlock."

We woke up only to see the setting sun glaring at us through the windows, blindingly fierce. I sat up, groaning as I realized we were supposed to be packed up and leaving soon. I pulled Holmes up as well, who moaned incoherently at me. We were packed up in half an hour, record timing for both of us. We both put it down to absolute desperation to escape the witch's lair. I was still mad at Lady Catherine and Darcy, but I decided to be civil to them, after all, I could moan about them to my family later.

Darcy felt slightly disappointed that he didn't see Ella at all since lunch, but he couldn't blame her, his aunt was truly awful to be around and he wasn't much better, having not stood up for her. His aunt had praised him afterwards, but he'd told her quietly and firmly that he did not agree with her and that he was completely ashamed and embarrassed for her. He did agree with his aunt about her family, but he knew Ella was different. She was special. He stood in the driveway as one of his aunt's chauffers brought Holmes' car around, in preparation to be loaded, when he heard voices coming around the corner and then Holmes and Ella came into view. He sucked in a breath as the light of the setting sun shone behind her, showing her gorgeously long legs through her filmy skirt and shining on her hair, setting it aglow with different golds and coppers. She glared at him, her dark green eyes narrowed, making him realize that he was now staring at her like an idiot. It was hard not to think of this morning as she neared him, her bustier showing slightly more skin than she usually did. Holmes was grinning at him, looking for all the world like he was desperately trying not to laugh. Darcy shot him a glare as he walked over to meet them, "May I take your bags?" He asked Ella, feeling incredibly awkward and uncomfortable... Almost like a humble worshipper approaching a goddess. He mentally slapped himself round the face, trying to get his act together.

She was still glaring at him, "As revolutionary as it sounds, girls _can_ carry heavy objects, you know." She said, which earned her an elbow to the side by Holmes which made Darcy feel even more nervous, although Ella would never be able to tell because the Darcy mask was firmly in place. He raised an eyebrow as Ella sighed, handing him her small suitcase, thanking him begrudgingly. One of the younger workers ran up to him, quickly bowing and asking whether he could please take the suitcase from the very kind Mr. Darcy, almost tripping over himself. After the car was loaded, Graham, one of Lady Catherine's oldest butlers came out to inform them that they would be having tea before they go and that it was not a request. Darcy sighed, following them into the house.

I tried hard not to groan as we were led back into the house we were so desperate to escape from, back to the old dragon who no doubt wanted to clear her name, although she would insist she had done nothing wrong. Even though my family were absolutely ridiculous, they were still everything to me. However, I was spared having to sit down at all as my phone rang just as we entered the hideous purple lounge. I glanced down at my phone as Lady Catherine seethed, just about to open her mouth to tell me off when I quickly interuppted her, "Sorry, it's Jane, I have to take it." I said, quickly answering the phone before walking out.

For a moment, I thought she had called me by accident as I couldn't hear anything on the other line, but then I heard a heartbroken sob which caused my heart to constrict in my chest, "Jane?! What's the matter?" I asked, immediately thinking that someone's died.

"Charlie left me- he's dating someone else and he-" She sobbed again, "he never even broke up with me! It's all so sudden, I-" I hushed her, trying to be as soothing as I could be while I felt like I had been hit by a bus, it didn't sound like Charlie at all. No doubt Caroline was behind it.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright, darling. I'm coming home right away. I'm sure this can be sorted out, this isn't like Charlie..." I said, feeling almost like crying myself as I heard her broken sobbing.

"It's Caroline that's behind this, I'm sure."

Jane sniffed, "No, Ella, it isn't, she's been comforting me and buying things to try and cheer me up. She's been such a good friend to me, I'm sure Charlie just got tired of me."

I suddenly felt furious, how dare she make my sister and best friend feel like this? I clenched my fist, "No-one could ever get tired of you, Jane, you're the best person I know. I'm coming home now, I'll see you in a few hours. Stay strong, sweeteheart, I love you." I said, hanging up the phone. I leant against the wall, shutting my eyes and trying to make sense of everything. I looked back into the lounge, Darcy was mumbling about something or other, looking as stiff as usual.

A pretty, curvy maid walked up to me, holding a silver tea tray, stacked with yet more cucumber sandwiches, "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" I nodded, not wanting to speak to anyone right then, let alone Darcy, "I heard he's a brilliant friend as well. You know he recently saved his friend from a bad relationship? His best friend was dating some low-life golddigger and was completely head over heels, of course, thinking the girl felt the same, the little wretch, when Darcy helped him realize who she truly was. He even set him up with another girl, who's absolutely wonderful!" She said, before walking into the lounge. I felt stunned, like time around me had stopped. There was no time or sound, just the realization that it was not Caroline or Charlie's fault... It was Darcy.

My eyes filled with tears, even though I was furious. Even I wouldn't have thought that Darcy would be capable of _this. _He looked up as I stared in horror at him, his stupid beautiful eyes lit with concern as he saw my unshed tears and I quickly turned around, feeling as if I would kill him if I stayed there any longer. I ran outside in a blind panic, just wanting to be alone, worried that he would follow me. The sky had darkened considerably and I felt a cold splash on my head as I sprinted into Lady Catherine's flower garden. It took a few seconds before it started pouring with rain, plastering my hair to my scalp and my skirt to my legs. I kicked a stone and let out a choked sob as pain shot up my leg. A hand touched my shoulder, making me whirl around, surprised.

Darcy stood in front of me, his bright violet eyes studying me with concern, "Are you alright?" He asked, pushing his sopping wet hair out of his face, looking like a hero from a romance novel. I didn't say anything, focusing on trying not to cry in front of him. He looked down, then back up at me, looking anguished, "I can't keep quiet any longer." He said, obviously unsure of himself, "I've tried to stop this, but I just can't- I need you to know that I am irrevocably in love with you, Ella. I know it may come as a surprise that I, of all people, have fallen for you. I love you, completly and utterly. And I know by entering into a relationship with you also means having to cope with your family, but-"

"Stop." I said, trying to understand what he had just said. Darcy was in love... With me? Fury suddenly surged through my veins and I looked at him, my anger written across my face, "How dare you." I said, echoing Holmes' reprimand to his Aunt from earlier. Darcy looked like I had just slapped him across the face, "I'm sorry, _what?" _He said, his voice hushed. I drew myself to my full height, "How _dare _you admit your feelings for me when you have just seperated the person I love most in this world from the man she believed to be her soul mate? You've made her out to be a golddigging whore, exposing her to the ridicule of the press and therefore, the entire world! You've ruined her completely and here you stand in front of me, admitting your love for me?!" I said, my voice growing louder and louder with every sentence until I was shouting at him, causing a gardener who was retiring for the day to check what was going on, but left us alone, seeing it would entirely inappropriate and that I would more than likely rip his throat out.

The open, honest expression on his face disappeared as the all too familiar mask slipped back into place, "I did what I thought best. Charlie invests himself completely in almost every woman he meets, when he falls he falls hard and is too infatuated to see even the most obvious flaw. I was protecting him! I studied them for months and, while Charlie was more infatuated than he'd ever been before, your sister seemed completely uninterested and then your mother was always gloating about his money and saving your father's estate-"

"My mother is a fool!" I yelled, his words only adding fuel to the fire, "I love her dearly, but she is a complete fool as you well know." I took a shuddering gasp of damp air, my tears mixing with the rain, "And who are you to judge my sister's affection for Charlie? Especially you, who seems to be completely incapable of feeling sympathy for anyone else, but yourself. Joe Wickham warned me about you and told me everything. How could you-"

Darcy stepped closer to me, making me realize I had also been walking closer to him, "You know _nothing _about Joe Wickham. He is a piece of filth that you would do well to stay away from. And as for your sisyer, it was clear from the second I met her that she was out to get him. After all, Charlie's quite a catch for somebody with no talent or significant place in society. Sure, she smiled prettily and played her cards right, completely fooling Charlie, although it would take much to fool him, but she couldn't fool me. She was obviously completely and utterly uninterested-"

I cut him off again, "That's because she's shy!"

Darcy tried to talk again, "Charlie told me whenever he said that he loved her, she would always bring something else up in order to avoid saying it back."

I saw red, "She barely even admits her feelings to me!" I yelled, my voice echoing with the rolls of thunder. Darcy stared at me, shocked. "As for your previous statement, if we were the last two people on earth, I would still not be the slightest bit interested in somebody like you. You are proud, arrogant and completely self-absorbed. I know you're used to getting your own way, but this time, it's not going to happen. I will never, in a thousand years, be interested in anyone like you." I spat, maintaining eye contact, noting the pain that flickered across his face before he drew himself to his full height, looking every bit the lord everyone said he was.

"I understand. I apologize for wasting your precious time and bid you good-day." He said, his tone clipped. He walked away without another word. When I was finally alone, I let out the sobs I had desperately tried to reign in, falling to my knees, my head in my hands.

Holmes looked out of the large window in the lounge, waiting for Lady Catherine to return from the bathroom when he caught sight of Ella. She looked tragic, like a heroine in a pre-raphealite paiting. The rain muted the bright colours of the flowers into a dull glow as she buried her face in her hands, her body wracked with sobs that were drowned out by the cruel sound of the rolling thunder. He caught sight of Darcy who looked like the boy he had been when his parents had died, eerily vacant, yet completely crushed, all light gone from his eyes.

**A/N: So there you have it! I'll try and get the new chapter (which I've already started writing) up as soon as I can. I realized that I made the whole Hunsford and Wickham thing really complicated for me, so it's going to be a bit AU, sorry about that- I promise I will make it as interesting as I can, without being confusing. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see and what you think will happen! Also, sorry about the ending- I had NO idea how to end it...! Thank you all again for sticking with me!**


	13. NOTICE ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER

So that last chapter was FIVE THOUSAND words! However, I realized that I left Joe Wickham out of the 'proposal' so I have to edit the chapter, so I'll let you guys know when I've finished editing and you'll have to read it again- SORRY! I'm such a fail. I've already written three thousand words for the next chapter that I'll now have to erase *sobs*

And please, please, please review- you guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, it really motivates me as well. I cannot thank you enough for the reviews I've had over the years, I love you all 3


End file.
